Everybody Talks
by NewYorker5152
Summary: Isobel had finally taken charge and now Dickie is living at Crawley house with her. As of yet no one knows a thing besides Cousin Violet, ready to defened her at any moment. Just as things couldn't get more complicated for them, someone appears in Isobel's life creating more challenges. * Horrible at summaries but I do hope you enjoy this story!*
1. Isobel’s Day

I hope you all enjoy this story!! Isobel and Dickie are a wonderful couple! Anyone else as excited for the movie as I am?

It was a warm sunny morning. Isobel Crawley awoke realizing that another guest was occupying the bedroom across from her own. Lord Dickie Merton. The night before had been a whirlwind. Violet had accompanied her to rescue Dickie from his horrible family. They were keeping him trapped to let him die alone. Violet had given her a stern talk and the push of confidence she needed to get him back.

The only other person aside from the staff and son and daughter in law at Cavenham that knew about widow Crawley's house guest was Cousin Violet. She approved of the company Isobel was keeping and glad she had finally stood up for love and fought for it, even if she did have to push her into it.

She knew Isobel was afraid to love again not wanting to be hurt or lose Dickie. Now that he was sick and dying, her heart went out to the poor woman. She had suffered enough.

Isobel got herself dressed and headed down to breakfast and spotted Dickie at the breakfast table conversing with her maid. She paused and caught the tail end of their conversation.

" What does Isobel fancy for breakfast? Just make that and I'm sure I'll be satisfied, and be sure to set up for us outside. I'd love to surprise her with breakfast there." Dickie replied with a smile.

" Of course M'lord." she replied, trying to suppress her smile. She really liked Lord Merton and knew the two were a match made in heaven. The older woman had been with Isobel for a few years and had seen her in her worst moments and knew having him around would be a positive change for her.

Isobel had tears in her eyes as she watched Dickie planning the surprise. She quietly crept back to her room and watched from her window as Dickie picked a handful of flowers from the garden.

" What a wonderful man. I don't deserve him." Isobel said, as she quickly wiped away her tears.

She saw her maid bring out the big tray of food and decided to head down the stairs once more.

Once she reached the bottom she saw Elizabeth cleaning up.

" Good Morning Mrs. Crawley, breakfast is set up outside for you." she replied.

" Thanks Elizabeth. After you clean, you're dismissed for the day. Lord Merton and I will be heading for a walk after breakfast, so keep the door unlocked." Isobel requested.

Elizabeth nodded and finished up in the kitchen, stealing little glances out the window.

Isobel went outside to find Dickie smiling and waiting by the door for her.

" Good morning Bel, I've arranged a little surprise for us this morning. I hope you don't mind it." Dickie blushed.

Isobel grabbed his hand. " I'd never mind a surprise from you. You're a sweet man, Dickie Merton." she said, stealing a kiss on his cheek.

Dickie pulled her chair out and the two sat down to a hearty breakfast. Isobel was just floored.

" Oh these are for you. I hope you don't mind I picked them." Dickie said, as he handed over the small bouquet he made.

Isobel lost it then. She had a few tears escape her eyes. It was the kindest thing anyone had done for her in a long time.

" My Bel, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Dickie worried, getting up and going to her side. He put an arm around her and held her to him.

" Nothing is wrong. Everything is right. You're a perfect gentleman Dickie and I love you." she finally said.

Dickie pulled away from their embrace. She said it. She finally said it.

" I love you too my darling." he replied kissing her on the cheek.

The two finished their breakfast and Isobel took his arm and they went for a stroll. She was so glad to have Dickie with her by her side. He paid no mind to the walk, just on his fiance, Isobel. The future Lady Merton.

He really liked how cozy her home was, although he missed his estate, he didn't miss his sons or the hatred that seeped from every fiber of the place. He had no desire to return. Isobel was his home. Where she went, he went. He followed her around like a puppy dog. He couldn't help himself.

" Dickie...I know you saw the fancy doctor on Harley Street, but I'd like for Dr. Clarkson to have a look at those results once more. They don't know everything and I want to know…" her voice went quiet.

He knew exactly what she was going to say.

" We can visit him after Mary's wedding. I don't want to spoil this happy time for anyone. Besides, I'm actually feeling quite chipper today." Dickie said, trying to sound hopeful.

Isobel didn't look up at him, she kept her focus on the path they were walking on.

They made their way into town after a good 15 minutes. The streets were busy with people, alive.

Isobel's demeanor had changed as she saw families walking past and something hit her particularly hard in the gut when she saw it, a father walking his son into the candy store with a little girl on his shoulders. She was careful not to stare too long.

Dickie noticed her starting. He knew she was sensitive still, even after her son's death. He too felt a pang of sadness hit him. He'd never be able to have another moment like that again. He so envied the fathers they passed in the shops and on the streets, pushing the pram and taking family outings.

The two continued their walk, looking in the windows at the various stores.

" Aye, Isobel?" She heard a familiar Scottish voice and knew it was Dr. Clarkson.

She and Dickie stopped walking and turned around seeing Clarkson headed towards them.

" I phoned about 10 minutes ago. I was supposed to get results next week, but they came back early. Lord Merton, I'm afraid you've been misdiagnosed." Dr. Clarkson told the couple.

" He doesn't have anemia then? He'll be alright?" Isobel perked up, squeezing Dickie's hand in her own.

" No. I'm afraid he does have anemia, but not what was originally diagnosed. The tests ruled out pernicious anemia. With a healthy diet and rest, you should be just fine." he smiled at the two.

" That's wonderful news. Better than to hear you're dying. Thank you Dr. Clarkson for giving into Isobel. She is stubborn, and it's one of the many qualities I love about her." Dickie said extending his hand to the doctor.

" My pleasure. Take great care of her, I'm sure you will." Clarkson said, tipping his hat before heading back towards the hospital.

Dickie pulled Isobel out of site and grabbed her close to him and kissed her cheek. She lingered in his embrace, laying her head on his chest. " Everything is going to be just fine my Bel." he said, sighing in relief. Isobel tightly shut her eyes thanking God for the news. Dickie would be alright. He'd survive.

………………………………………………………………………………..

The pair had come home just as the weather had started to take a turn. Thunder was rumbling outside, and they were sitting on her couch inside curled up together. Isobel was engrossed in a book, Dickie, the paper.

He peered over, Isobel's feet were placed in his lap. She was deeply engrossed in her book, unaware he was staring until a loud crack of thunder shook her from her concentration, then she caught sight of him and raised a brow.

" Dickie Merton! Why do you insist on staring at me?" She teased.

" What if I like staring at you? You're a beautiful woman." he smirked.

" I think you've got me confused with someone else." She retorted.

" Isobel Crawley!" he exclaimed removing the book from her hands and grabbing them in his own. " I find you to be the most gorgeous woman alive...you're...you're...captivating to me." he admitted.

Isobel wasn't sure how to respond to that one.

" You're just flattering me." she said, pulling away and grabbing her book. Dickie pulled her close, allowing her head to rest on his chest. She looked up at him studying his eyes. They were focused only on her. He decided to make a bold move and kiss her.

They shared a passionate kiss. His tongue sent shivers down her body. Isobel hadn't felt like that in ages. Dickie kept going and sliding his hands further down her back until they were tugging at her shirt. She moaned a bit in frustration from the fussy outfit she had worn, but pulled his hands to the front to begin removing the buttons. She went for his sportcoat and the two found themselves peeling off jackets and tops. One by one the clothes came off and Dickie found himself laying under Isobel Crawley. Her curves and milky soft skin were to die for. Her bra and underwear remained on, but his mind still wandered.

" I think we should move our conversation upstairs." Dickie said before planting kisses down her neck.

" Last room on the left." She managed breathily. Dickie swiftly picked up Isobel and carried her up the stairs. He laid her gently on the bed and he got in beside her and they began to explore.

It started with simple touches and kisses until they found themselves passionately making love. Isobel hadn't lost her touch. She had been a good lover to Reginald, but when she felt all her emotions from nights of passion with him coming back to her, it felt like old times. She felt safe, and loved, and beautiful.

The two made love well into the early hours of the morning before giving out from sheer exhaustion. The storm was still raging outside while things in her bedroom had settled down.

Isobel collapsed breathlessly on Dickie and he held her close and bundled them up under the blankets, the heat of their bodies and passion keeping them warm.

Dickie wrapped his arms around Isobel letting them rest on her abdomen. He lovingly rubbed her stomach in circles feeling her breathing slow. She was so beautiful.

" Goodnight Dickie, I love you." She managed before falling fast asleep against him.

" I love you too my Bel." Dickie replied, smiling.

He laid and watched his Isobel sleep for a while, before going to gather their clothes from the library to not draw suspicion when Elizabeth arrived later that morning and got right back into bed sleeping soundly next to his future wife.

TBC……...


	2. Memory Lane

The next morning Isobel awoke with a start, jumping and scaring both she and Dickie from sleep.

" Bel? Is everything alright?" Dickie asked as he pulled her close. She was breathing hard and he noticed the color had drained from her face. He continued to rub her back in a soothing manner until he felt her breathing calm.

" I'm- I'll be fine. Just a nightmare." Isobel said as her voice quivered with emotion. 

" Care to talk about it my love?" Dickie asked.

" No, no. Not yet at least." Isobel softly replied, not wanting to share her horrible dream.

She curled up tighter to Dickie , their bodies heating up with the close physical contact.

He held her and the sound of heavy rain continuing to beat down lulled them both into a sleepy state

Dickie checked his watch, noting the time was half past 8. It was dark and the sky outside was angry with a fierce storm that didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. 

" I'll go check to see if Elizabeth made it, although I don't blame her if she isn't here." Isobel said softly, finally getting up out of bed.

Dickie admired Isobel as slipped out of bed grabbing her silk gown to throw over her head, which he enjoyed taking off a lot more.

Isobel padded down the dark hallway. She made her way downstairs and discovered Elizabeth hadn't come. She sighed heavily and trudged back up the stairs. She rang Elizabeth and told her not to come in today seeing the weather was far too dangerous to travel in. 

Dickie decided to try his hand at making a simple breakfast for he and Isobel. She remained in bed, pulling the blankets over her. She fell back into a light sleep.

  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile across town at the hospital, Dr. Clarkson was reviewing some paperwork when he heard little giggles coming from the doorway to his office.

" Oh hello!" he smiled to the little girl. 

She had caught him off guard and was running from her mother, a nurse that had been at the hospital for 9 years. Lillian was her name. She was from a smaller city in South London. 

" Emma! Don't disturb Doctor Clarkson. I'm terribly sorry." Lillian apologized. 

" Aye, she's just a child. No harm done. See you tomorrow Emma." Clarkson said, waving to the child once she was in her mother's arms. 

She looked so familiar. He couldn't place it but the 4 year old struck him differently this time he saw her. He had never noticed it before but he favored someone he knew, he just couldn't put a finger on it.

  
  


Clarkson rubbed his tired eyes and decided to head home for the morning. He was taking some time away from work because he had worked 4 days straight, sleeping at the hospital. With horrible weather brought colds and older ailments. 

As he was walking out, he passed by the nurses desk. On it was a folder labeled Crawley, which struck Clarkson odd. What was it doing out. He checked the registry seeing no Crawley admitted and opened it up. It belonged to Isobel. 

A nurse was just walking back when she caught his eye.

" Everything alright Dr. Clarkson?" She asked. Sarah was 23 and had just arrived to Downton.

" Yes, fine. Could you tell me why this file on Mrs. Crawley is out?" he asked.

" I saw Lillian looking at it before she left with Emma for the day. I'm not entirely sure why." She replied nonchalantly.

" Very well. I'll see that it gets put back. Thank you." Clarkson responded. He let out a breath when she got called to a room.

He carefully tucked the folder under his arm and hurried out to his car. Once in the comforts of his car, Clarkson opened up the file.

" What on earth was this doing out?" he skimmed through to see Isobel had only been a patient once or twice, never for anything serious. 

Nothing serious until he saw something very odd. It was from around the time he'd gone to visit family in Scotland for 2 months and a new doctor, Dr. John Michaels was residing in his place and Lillian was the charge nurse for Isobel. Looking upon the report, it was nothing unusual until one word caught his eye, stillborn.

He thought he was seeing things or a mistake had been made so he read and reread through the report. Further down it said, 

" Mrs. Crawley complaining of abdominal pain, fell and hit her head walking to a patient's room. Upon examination we discovered that it wasn't apendicitis as we went for surgery. Uterine Infection. When incisions were made, we discovered Mrs. Crawley to be with child. Fetus was removed and determined to be female and 30 weeks along, no abnormalities detected. Patient wasn't showing signs or symptoms of pregnancy." 

As Clarkson finished reading the report, he sat a minute and began to count in his head, trying to put together a timeline. 

" Holy mother of God…" he exclaimed. " It can't be… She...She couldn't have…" Clarkson muttered in utter shock and confusion.

Nearly 5 years ago, he remembered the time well. Matthew Crawley had just passed and he found himself falling for his mother. He nearly asked for her hand in marriage at the carnival to which she declined to remain friends. But the two of them had the cider the cheeky lad was selling and the next thing he knew- the two had a shared night of passion between them, leaving Isobel feeling unsettled as she awoke. 

The two had never spoken of the night after that and he had nearly forgotten about it himself until this little reminder and it seem Isobel had done the same. Pretty soon after, he was called away to Scotland to see his family and by the time he returned, everything seemed fine when he returned, no mention of injury or surgery was reported and she continued to work. 

" Emma…" he whispered in question, wondering...thinking. Those brown eyes weren't ones to forget. The jawline either. " Bloody hell man, you're talking as if...if she could be…no. It can't be. What nurse would lie and steal a child." he tried to rationalize the situation but he was doing a horrible job at it.

Something ached in his being. He felt unsettled and figured it was just the exhaustion talking. Clarkson shut her file and drove home, only Clarkson didn't drive home, he was driving in the direction of Crawley house.

The storm had let up considerably but the rain raged on outside. 

………………………………………………………….

Isobel and Dickie had just finished up breakfast at Crawley house and were sitting by the fire, snuggled under a blanket.

Isobel was feeling a bit under the weather, so Dickie held her close and was rubbing her back trying to make her feel better.   
  
" I am sorry you feel so terrible Bel. I wish there was something I could do." Dickie said, playing with a strand of her hair.

" I told you I'll be fine Dickie. I just need some rest." Isobel rolled her eyes at her worrying fiance. 

No sooner has Isobel shut her eyes came a knock at the door, making the two jump a little.

" I wonder who that could be out in this weather?" Isobel asked, sitting up and breaking her embrace away from Dickie.

" Not sure my love, I'll get the door. You just lie down." Dickie said. 

Isobel shook her head in protest and got up to answer the door instead. She was shocked at the visitor she had. 

" Richard- I… I mean Dr. Clarkson, what brings you here?" Isobel asked, staring at Richard as he stood in the pouring rain.

" Mrs. Crawley, might I come in?" he asked.

" Of course. Do come in. Might I fetch you a towel?" she asked the soaking wet doctor.

" Sure, thank you." he said, smiling in appreciation.

Isobel was shocked Dr. Clarkson was there and was secretly going to give it to Dickie after he left because she figured he phoned to tell him she was ill, when she was in fact just fine.

Isobel had returned with the towel just as Dickie had come out of the drawing room.

" Ahh Dr. Clarkson, what brings you to Crawley house in this weather?" Dickie Merton asked as he greeted the doc with a handshake.

Isobel looked a little confused, but shook her head.

" I actually came by to speak about some hospital important business. I know I should've called first, but I figured it best to just come right over, you know how those nurses can be, don't you Mrs. Crawley?" Richard asked with a wink.

Isobel stifled a laugh, knowing all too well sometimes the nurses liked to eavesdrop on calls for entertainment. 

" Quite right Dr. Clarkson. We can use my study, Dickie if you don't mind waiting here, we will be just a few minutes." Isobel replied. 

" No worries at all. I'll make a call to see if Mrs. Patmore can send some soup from Downton for this evening." he replied.

Isobel led Dickie up to her study and shut the door, then took a seat across from him.

" It must be very important business if we can't talk over the phone." Isobel said.

" Well...Isobel...it wasn't exactly business about the hospital. It's about a patient." he said, letting her first name slip off his tongue so easily. It had been an honest mistake, but whatever the case, it involved them, and their past. He felt he had the right. 

Isobel raised her brow. " Which one, I don't think I'm following Doctor." she said.

Richard swallowed hard and was trying to find the words to speak.

" Isobel, it's...it's about you." he said.

" Me? What about me?" Isobel asked, not sure what he was referring too.

" I was leaving the hospital and your file was on the desk by the nurses. Why didn't you tell me." Richard said finally cutting to the chase, wishing Isobel wouldn't play dumb.

" Tell you what?" She genuinely looked lost.

" About your accident. The fall you took while I was away in Scotland. Remember?" Clarkson asked.

Isobel took a moment and shut her eyes, recalling the fall she took and nodded.

" I'd had surgery for my uterus. They removed it. I fainted from pain and my head hit the floor. They told me about this all when I awoke. " Isobel said nonchalantly, rubbing her hand over her stomach gently where the large scar was.

" Isobel- I think you...I think you need to have a look at something." Clarkson said, shakily setting the report on her desk.

Isobel looked down, staring at the report reading until he saw her face pale and her body stiffen. She shrunk down and shoved it back to him.

" No. This...this wasn't accurate." She said, refusing to acknowledge it. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. She would've known.

" 30 bloody weeks? Nearly full term and you didn't realize it?" Clarkson said, pain and anger lacing his voice. His accent grew thick when he became heated.

He wasn't sure what to think.

" It's no mistake, Mrs. Crawley. Isobel...that was our baby!" he snapped.

Isobel looked him in the eyes emotionless.

" That report simply isn't true Dr. Clarkson, I think you need to leave." Isobel said.

" Aye but it is true Mrs. Crawley. Does the fair in Thirsk ring any bells?" he asked, his voice far less harsh than before.

Isobel couldn't really recall that night. The two had been very inebriated out of their minds...however, it took her a moment before it all came flooding back. She gasped in horror.

Tears flooded her eyes as that night came back to her. Richard took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. " Isobel, I trust you didn't realize but you were pregnant. What happened that night, our actions resulted in an unknown pregnancy." he said, rubbing his thumb softly across her knuckles.

Isobel wasn't sure what to say, what to think.

" She died...she died like all the others. It could've lived if I had known." She spoke extremely softly,almost in a whisper, only her gaze was on their hands.

Clarkson wasn't sure if he should bring up his theory, but he wanted to ask about nurse Lillian. It was only fair.

He took a big breath, realizing it was quite a lot for her to process already. 

" Do you remember Nurse Lillian? She was on staff while you were there. She was there with you that night. She's the one that typed up this report." Richard asked, hoping she'd recall the nurse.

Isobel sat a moment and nodded, finally meeting his eyes. " Yes. I wasn't too fond of her. Many of the other nurses weren't fond of her either." she said.

" I see. Do you remember her caring for you after the surgery?" Clarkson said, hoping stimulating things would get her to remember. That whole process had been an ordeal within itself and Iosbel had been given high levels of morphine according to the report, so he figured she must've been out of it.

Isobel just shrugged. " I hardly remember anything at all. Just a high from the morphine." she said softly.

" Isobel, what I am about to tell you- I can't confirm quite yet, but I think...our daughter may be alive." he said.

  
  


TBC…………….


	3. Questions

Thanks for the reviews so far!!!

Isobel wasn't quite sure how to react- the daughter she supposedly lost, was alive and well? How did he know? Why wasn't he trying to get her back. Isobel's eyes filled with tears.

Her life felt disrupted yet again in a big way. She felt herself wanting to shut down and take a long holiday alone to sort herself and her feelings out.

Now here she was dealing with this. She wasn't sure how Richard seemed so calm about all this? Here she was about to burst into tears. What about Dickie? She had momentarily forgotten about her permanent houseguest downstairs.

Richard could tell Isobel seemed out of sorts when he arrived and this news seemed to send her over the edge. With her hand still clasped in his, he gave it a gentle squeeze.

" As your Doctor, I think it'd be best if you stayed in for a day or two, to rest." he said.

Isobel nodded, not in the mood to resist.

" As your friend, I am going to look into finding out more about this situation. I'd like to call on the doctor in question and Lillian and quietly see what I can find out. Give me a few weeks, please Isobel." he begged.

" I trust you Richard." Isobel said, with a nod.

She learned long ago that being hopeful typically led to disappointment. She had guarded her heart as best she could and now she felt completely exposed, just wanting to wither away. She knew if this came out, the Crawley family would feel no sympathy and probably have Dr. Clarkson fired and she'd no longer be welcomed into the Abbey with open arms.

" Please try to rest as much as you can. You're stubborn and I know when something's bothering you; I could tell when I opened the door. Have Lord Merton make you eat a good meal tonight and get to sleep at a decent hour." Richard said, standing to signal this conversation was over.

Isobel raised a brow- but nodded.

Dr. Clarkson left after bidding farewell to Lord Merton.

Dickie didn't like to pry, but he knew by the doctor's body language, their conversation must've been a serious one. If he needed to know, he knew Isobel would fill him in.

……………………………………………………

Dinner time approached and by now the storm had been gone for hours, leaving Downton mostly damp and dewy.

Dickie was so thrilled to have soup from Mrs. Patmore along with fresh bread for dinner. He was working on his second helping as he watched his wife swirl her spoon around the bowl. She had taken a few small bites.

He knew she hated being fussed over but after he finished off his soup, he kneeled as best as he could by her side.

" Isobel my dear, aren't you hungry?" Dickie asked.

At the mention of the word, Isobel pushed him away and proceeded swiftly to the bathroom where he could hear her getting sick.

Dickie hurried after her, grabbing a cloth and rinsing it with cool water before sticking it to her forehead. He pulled her to him and held her in his arms on the floor.

Isobel groaned and held tightly to his arms before she felt sick once more.

He helped her through it before whisking her right off to bed.

" I'm calling Dr. Clarkson just st-"

" NO! I don't need him. I'm fine. It's probably a bug or something. Just please leave me be tonight." Isobel pleaded. She sounded so miserable. Instead of hounding her with the doctor, he kissed her head and agreed to sleep in the room beside her own, with the agreement to wake him if she felt worse.

Once dickie left the room, Isobel sat up and tugged her blouse out of her skirt, removing it and her skirt, laying it over her settee. She grabbed her cool silk gown to wear. Before slipping it on, she stared down long and hard at the scar, rubbing a hand over it.

She tried so hard to recall those 30 weeks she didn't realize she was pregnant. She knew she wasn't sick because she was busy with family events and working at the hospital. She remembered her fatigue had increased and her clothes were feeling tight but nothing to give away she was expecting.

She shook it all out of her mind and tried to get some sleep. The cool feeling of the silk gown against her body made her relax and fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning she awoke to Elizabeth quietly coming in to bring her some light breakfast in bed. Isobel wasn't feeling her best but tried to manage something.

" Is Lord Merton up?" Isobel asked.

" Yes M'lady, but he went early to fetch a few things from the village for you. He said he'd come back around noon. Do you feel better this morning?" Elizabeth asked.

Isobel wondered what Dickie was doing in the Village, it wasn't like him to be gone so early in the morning.

" I'm afraid I was wool gathering for a moment, and no, I'm feeling unwell still. Elizabeth, would you mind calling Dr. Clarkson for a visit?" Isobel asked.

The older woman nodded and went to call for the doctor.

She was worried about Isobel. In more ways than one.

……………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile at the hospital, Clarkson was busy with his day. He'd performed one surgery and checking in on patients.

After he had a break in his morning and he was walking back to his office, one of the nurses grabbed him holding the phone away from her ear.

" Dr. Clarkson, you've got a house call. Mrs. Isobel Crawley. No rush is needed." the nurse said. He nodded and continued to his office.

He was going to make a quick stop before heading over. He grabbed his things and had Isobel's file tucked right under his arm. He headed one building over towards the morgue where the undertaker was filling out some paperwork.

" Dr. Clarkson, what can I do for you? Am I needed in the hospital?" the older man asked.

" Goodmorning John, actually, I was going to see if you could help me with something. A nurse of mine was reorganizing files for me and made a mess of things. We got all the paperwork needed in this file, but somehow a stillbirth had been recorded but I couldn't find the death certificate among the mess. Do you think you could find it for me? It'd be recent. 4 and a half years ago." Clarkson asked.

" Of course, read me off the identification code and I'll check the ledger." He agreed.

"CR1002." Clarkson read off carefully, brushing his hands over Isobel's name.

As John searched, Richard scanned the file but no death certificate had been present which would've been included. It was just so odd to him. He wondered if he'd been wrong and the baby hadn't made it, and he had fabricated this story from nothing.

After almost half an hour, John came back looking puzzled.

" Dr. Clarkson, I'm afraid there is nothing with that code. I've checked the ledger and files. Nothing." he said.

Clarkson raised a brow. " You're certain?"

" I checked over the ledger from that time and I saw no entries beginning with CR." he said, causing the doctor to gasp.

The coroner wondered what could be wrong.

" Do you recall having any infant deaths on the ledger at the time?" he asked, trying to be more descriptive without giving too much away.

" No infant deaths. Youngest was 12, from a car accident." he said.

" Very well then. Thank you John. I'd best be on my way, I've got a house call." he said.

Clarkson left in a hurry so the man couldn't question the odd reaction. He got in his car and headed to Crawley house by 10. At least he could share this news with Isobel.

He knocked and Elizabeth opened the door. He noticed Lord Merton's car was gone and was glad for a few moments alone with Isobel.

" Mrs. Crawley is in her room. Lord Merton said she didn't touch her food last night, and wasn't eating for me this morning. She looks awfully pale." she told the doctor, concern on her face.

" Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing." Clarkson reassured the maid with a smile.

He headed up to Iosbel's room. He approahed the open door and saw her reading a book. She was deep in concentration, so he decided to knock.

" Oh, Dr. Clarkson!" Isobel said, a little surprised.

" So sorry. Your maid said you didn't eat this morning or last night for that matter." he said, giving her a look.

Isobel sighed and nodded.

He figured it had something to do with all the news he had thrown on her and everything else having to do with Lord Merton and that situation, which the Dowager had filled him in on.

He took her temperature, seeing she did have a slight fever. He gave her something to settle her stomach and then took a seat by her bedside.

" Isobel- I have some more news. It's promising. I stopped into the morgue to see the ledgers from around the time this happened. John couldn't locate a death certificate, which means-" Isobel stopped him there.

" Which means they could've covered it up." Isobel said.

Richard shook his head. " No! Isobel don't you see, they made up a number. No infants were reported dead at that time. The youngest was 12, car crash." he said softly.

He too wanted to believe that their child was alive and right under their noses. How he could've gone almost 5 years, seeing this child nearly every day and not thinking anything of it until now made him question his own sanity.

" Isobel, do you recall Nurse Lillian to have been married?" he asked. Isobel shook her head, no.

" She'd been dating here and there, but her interests seemed to be in the hospital. You think my work ethic was stubborn, she rarely took a day off." Isobel said, recalling her disdain for Lillian.

" She did take a brief period of absence though, for a week or two. Then she moved to the pediatric wing of the hospital after your return." Isobel replied.

He was hoping Isobel to catch on to what he was thinking. It was horrible to think a nurse would do such a thing and kidnap a child, but something just wasn't right with Lillian.

" Why do you keep asking me about Lillian?" Isobel asked after a few moments of silence.

" No reason...it's not important. I think you simply have a virus. If you aren't better tomorrow and the fever hasn't broken, it may be influenza." Dr. Clarkson said.

" I'll have Dickie phone if things aren't better in the morning." Isobel replied.

Richard felt his heart ache at the moment she said his name. He thought Dickie was nice, but after hearing the way his family had treated her, and cousin Violet being so hard on Isobel to fight for something she didn't want, made this situation even worse. If Emma was indeed their daughter, would he even get to see her? Or would Isobel keep her shielded.

" Why are you still with Lord Merton?" Richard finally asked.

Isobel had been waiting for him to bring it up. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath feeling her stomach start to churn.

" I love him. That's why." she said pointedly.

" No you don't. Cousin Violet wants you to love him. You're not happy." Richard retorted.

You're not happy…

He had said it. The words came out a bit harsher than he intended. He didn't mean to sound like a jerk, but he did. He looked up and saw Isobel's demeanor change. Her lip was slightly quivering.

She was afraid if she looked at him in the eyes, she would fall apart, allowing herself to be vulnerable and allowing him to pick up the pieces for her like he did when Matthew died. He had been her constant, getting her through those rough first few months, and year without him. But then...it all changed after the fair. Their night of passion. She felt like a whore, allowing herself to become drunk and let her guard down. She didn't want to admit that her night with Doctor Clarkson was enjoyable. She loved feeling the way he looked at her, how her body fit perfect next to his, how he kissed away all her fears and made her feel beautiful. She had wanted to tell him she loved him, she wanted him forever, but she froze. She was afraid to be hurt again. She didn't want to experience rejection or death, so she changed her tune putting up her guard.

Dickie Merton had been a welcomed distraction, but what Clarkson said was true. She was afraid to admit it. Everything was going fine until Clarkson had to disturb the peace she had come to accept in her life for the first time in a long time.

She was still silently trying to fight back the tears and she felt like she wasn't able to breathe as anxiety took over.

The only sounds in the room were coming from Isobel and her labored breathing. She couldn't calm herself down and her panic was only making matters worse.

Clarkson swiftly reached out his hand and she surprisingly took it. The warmth of his hand and the gentleness she felt when their fingers enertwined helped her to calm down. He knew her body. Every inch of it. He longed to sit there and hold her and comfort her.

He heard Elizabeth knocking. Isobel slowly retracted her hand away from his.

" Isobel, please just trust me. I care for you. I always have." Richard said softly, before leaving the room.

Elizabeth stood a moment, watching Isobel. She seemed to be in another world. She set the tea cup on her table and was just leaving the room before Isobel called for her.

" I need a listening ear…" Isobel begged her older maid. Elizabeth shut the door and without question, came to her bedside as Isobel poured everything out to her. Elizabeth listened taking everything in stride without batting so much as an eye at her employer.

Isobel had formed quite a bond with her maid and knew that whatever was said wouldn't be repeated.

" I guess...I'm telling you all of this because I don't know what to do. I don't know what to tell Dickie or how I feel. I thought I loved him...or Violet convinced me of it. Maybe Doctor Clarkson is right, maybe I'm not happy. How do I even tell Dickie any of this? I wouldn't want him to feel rocked by another scandal. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate taking in a bastard child, if she is even alive." Isobel felt lost and confused.

" M'lady if you don't mind me saying, I know this isn't my place, but I think you should think about speaking to the Dowager." Elizabeth said.

" She got me into this mess in the first place!" Isobel sighed in frustration.

" I've been with you for 8 years now, and I've never seen you happier than you were with Dr. Clarkson. Lord Merton is a gentleman, but Dr. Clarkson really seems to care for you. I grew very fond of him the afternoons he was here visiting. He does care for you and it seems to me he is doing everything he can to fight to find your daughter. He loves you." Elizabeth said.

Iosbel didn't speak for a few moments, Elizabeth stared at her, hoping she wasn't fired.

" You're right…" Isobel said, sounding very surprised those two words had slipped so easily out of her mouth.

TBC…...


	4. Decisions

As the afternoon rolled around, Dickie Merton made his way back to Crawley house. Dr. Clarkson had long been gone. He had an armful of flowers and a few packages in his arms, hoping the armload of gifts would cheer Isobel right up.

Elizabeth saw him coming and opened the door.

" Good afternoon Lord Merton." She said smiling warmly at him.

" Hello Elizabeth. Is Mrs. Crawley awake?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded. " I'm about to make her lunch, she should be awake."

Dickie nodded and headed up the stairs. He saw Isobel laying in bed reading her book. She looked a lot better than she did the night before.

" Bel? Hi darling. How are you feeling?" He asked.

Isobel smiled as she saw the massive bouquet of flowers in his arms. It cheered her up. She loved flowers and was happy to have someone spoil her.

" I wanted to get you a few surprises to cheer you up my Bel." He smiled.

" Oh, you didn't have too." Isobel said.

Dickie laid the packages on her bed. He had gotten her a new hat, a new evening bag, and a beautiful dress.

She felt so torn and wasn't sure what to think. Part of her wanted to tell Clarkson to drop his nonsense but the other part of her wanted to hang on to that hope and dream.

" I love you Bel. I love you so much. You make me the happiest man." He said grabbing her hands in his.

Isobel smiled softly, not returning the three little words Dickie was hoping to hear roll off her tongue. He was surprised when she didn't return the comment.

" I'm not in a talking mood Dickie. Please don't be upset." Isobel said taking his hand and squeezing it.

" Not at all. You still don't look well, just get some rest until Elizabeth brings in your lunch. I'm going to make some phone calls" he replied.

Isobel nodded and laid back to rest.

When Elizabeth came up with lunch, Isobel had a thought.

" Elizabeth, do you mind packing a bag for me? I think I'm going to leave tomorrow afternoon for York. I'd like to have some time away to clear my head. I'm going to drop in to see Doctor Clarkson before I leave so he knows where I've gone. I'm going to tell Lord Merton after lunch." Isobel said.

Elizabeth nodded in approval and set the tray on Isobel's lap. " Eat and I'll take care of the packing." She said, satisfied Isobel was going to get away.

" Would you like me to join you ma'am?" Elizabeth asked.

" That won't be necessary. Actually Lord Merton will probably be staying here, so if you could, just see to it he has everything he needs." Isobel said. Elizabeth nodded.

Isobel slowly ate most of her soup and tried to stomach most of it. Her fever had thankfully broken so she didn't have to worry about traveling.

After lunch, she got up and went to go see what Dickie was up too. She could hear a hushed conversation coming from her small sitting room. She saw a crack in the door so she tried to listen in. She could hear the tail end of a conversation.

" ...Yes, I told you. The wedding will go on in November as planned, thank God. She's on board…. Of course she's not going to back out again. Just relax. I'll let her know you'd like to visit. Alright talk soon, goodbye for now." Dickie hung up.

Isobel raised a brow. She felt like a pawn in some games he was playing. Did he really love her? She was surprised to hear him talking that way. Especially if he was going to hurt her and crush her heart. She wondered how he really felt about her. She also wanted to tell Elizabeth to keep a listening ear out for him.

She knocked, before opening the door.

" Dickie? I've been looking for you." Isobel said, smiling at him.

" Oh sorry my Bel- I was just making some calls to family that wants to meet you. My cousin would love to throw us a little engagement party next month." He said.

" How nice." Isobel said as she took a seat next to him.

" Anyways, I wanted to let you know, I've got to go out of town for two weeks. I'll be heading to York. You're welcome to stay here if you'd like. I know you haven't any place else to go. Elizabeth will be here to tend to your needs and you're more than welcome to dine with the family in Downton. I'm sure they'd love to have you. " Isobel said, rather passively.

" Of course. Are you sure you'd like to go alone? Might I tag along?" Dickie asked.

Isobel sighed. " I was hoping I could go alone for two weeks. The anniversary of Matthew's death is coming up and I'd like to be alone. Plus it will give me a chance to plan for the wedding. I've been so busy with things around here I will actually have a moment to sit and look at flower arrangements and find a dress." She added, hoping she wouldn't draw suspicion.

" Very well. But know that I will miss you. I'll do my best to hold down Crawley house while you're gone." Dickie said as he pulled her close, letting his arms wrap around her waist. Isobel felt a soft moan escape her lips as she felt herself giving in to his touches as his hands moved lower.

Dickie knew he could make her putty in his hands. He loved that power and effect he had over Isobel. He did love her but he also loved the fact that she was so eager to love and marry him.

Isobel gave right in and they spent the rest of their evening tucked away in his bed making love to one other. Isobel happily let her guard down knowing when tomorrow came, she'd be free for two weeks.

……….…………………………………………

Morning came and Isobel rose early feeling much better than she had the past two days.

Her color had returned and she was eager to get away. For travel, she selected a white blouse and a blue skirt and matching coat with her favorite hat.

Dickie watched her as she got ready to leave, as Isobel carefully pinned her hair up.

" My beautiful Bel. I'm already eager for your return. Have a safe trip and remember to phone once you arrive." He replied as he pulled her up from the chair to give her a proper goodbye.

He kissed her long and loving until Isobel broke their embrace.

" See you in two weeks Dickie Merton." She smiled rather sadly.

He walked her down and set her luggage in the car before she was whisked away. Before heading to the train station she made a quick stop at the hospital.

When she arrived it was fairly busy so she knew she needed to make her business quick. As she walked the halls to Richard's office, she heard giggles- like that of a child coming from the half opened door.

Her heart melted at the site as she approached. Richard has a little girl in his arms and he was humming a Scottish song dancing her around.

It was quite the site and Isobel couldn't help but smile and giggle herself. She blushed slightly as Clarkson caught her staring out of the corner of his eye.

He stopped dancing and smiled at Isobel.

" More dancing pleaseeee!" She begged.

" Later I promise. Now run along, I'm sure Nurse Sarah needs some help." He told the four and a half year old.

" Alright. See you later Dr. Cwakson." She waves and proceeded to leave the room as Isobel stepped in. Isobel stopped dead in her tracks unable to move as the girl passed her.

Her big hazel eyes full of excitement and wonder as she passed Isobel hurrying to the nurse's station. Isobel's hand unconsciously grazed her abdomen.

Richard walked right over to her and grabbed her arm and led her gently to the chair across from his desk.

" Richard? Was...was that?" Isobel was rendered speechless. The look on his face said it all.

" Aye, I believe so. That's Emma. Ours." He said softly, his big soft hand gripping her fingers to relax as he held them in his hand.

" She's beautiful." Isobel remarked as she stared down at his desk.

" She's a gorgeous lass. Takes after her mother." Clarkson said, as his hand brushed Isobel's chin. He turned her chin up so he could read her eyes, and tell what she was thinking.

" How can you be certain?" Isobel asked nervously.

" I'm trying my hardest to prove it. Don't give up on me yet. Please don't." Richard begged.

Isobel's teary eyes were spilling over. He gently wiped them away. Isobel's hand easily found his again.

" What brought you in, are you ill?" Richard asked.

" No, I'm...im leaving for a few weeks to York to clear my head and sort some things out." Isobel hesitated. She wanted so badly to beg him to drop his work and join her.

" Oh I see. Is Lord Merton traveling with you?" He asked, almost bitterly.

Isobel looked up to him. " No, he's staying home. I need the time alone. Besides-Oh my look at the time, I think I'd better be leaving." Isobel said.

" Call when you arrive, alright? I've an interview with that doctor tomorrow. He's coming round here to Downton just passing through. I'm going to see just what I can get out of the lad." Clarkson said.

Isobel nodded and headed towards the door to leave, but something within her told her not to leave just yet. She took a breath and turned around and marched right over to Richard's desk and kissed him deeply.

" Good luck." She smiled up at him.

She left him speechless, but in the best way…

…………………………………………….

The train trip to York was a rather taxing journey, but the whole ride had Isobel lost in concentration. As her eyes closed, her mind drifted to thoughts of Richard and the little girl, the little girl that could be theirs.

Seeing him dancing with the little girl around his office was the sweetest site she'd ever seen. Richard had a soft spot for children. Part of her wanted to stay in York and never return if Richard called her with the news she didn't want to hear. She prayed he'd have an answer or at least news she wanted to hear while she was away.

The train arrived in York just before dinner and Isobel was glad of that. Her appetite had returned and she found herself famished.

After checking into the hotel, Isobel requested room service and then made a phone call to her home to check on things.

Elizabeth had luckily answered the call.

" Don't worry M'lady, I've got a good watch on him. Trust me- nothing will get passed me. Lord Merton is actually out for the evening having dinner at Cavenham with his sons. They requested his presence. He left an hour ago." She said.

Isobel nodded. " Elizabeth, you're a saint. Upon my return feel free to have a week off. Keep me updated." She said.

" I'll do my best. Goodbye." She said before hanging up.

Isobel was glad to have Elizabeth. The older woman was sharp and full of wisdom, almost like Violet in a way.

Isobel so wished she could call Violet and explain everything but she didn't have answers and wanted to wait until she had a chance to clear her head.

The next phone call Isobel made was to Dr. Clarkson.

" I've made it. You asked me to call. So I did." Isobel said.

Richard was quiet a minute on the other line, envisioning Isobel there with him just hours before, the way her delicate perfume danced in his nose. The way her eyes lit up upon first glance of their supposed child.

It made his heart ache. He knew he needed to work as hard as he could to prove that Emma was theirs. There was simply no denying it when the three were in the same room.

Richard was brought back from his thoughts upon Isobel calling his name.

" I'm sorry. A nurse just stepped in. I'm glad you called and Isobel- don't hesitate to call me at home either. Make sure you're resting and taking care of yourself. I'll report tomorrow after I speak with the doctor." Richard said.

" Thank you. Richard I- I...I love you." She said before hanging up.

Richard set his phone down slowly, as a smile grew on his face. He was really going to fight for the truth tomorrow.

Isobel was shocked it came out of her mouth so easily, like she told it to him everyday. It flowed more naturally than with Dickie. While she did care for and about Dickie, she was beginning to see that life with Dr. Clarkson might not be all that bad.

Suddenly a knock at the door shook her from her thoughts. Her food was brought up. She decided to eat and call it a night because tomorrow would be a big day.

TBC……….


	5. Investigation

***Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'd like to say for the purpose of the story it hasn't been clear Isobel is 10 years younger as is Clarkson and Dickie for that matter! It's a little different but it's been such fun to write something with so many twists and turns along the way! If anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them! Always open for requests. I know this is not everyone's cup of tea! I do have a funny one in the works about Spratt which I think you will all enjoy! XO!**

Back in Downton things at Crawley house seemed to be going a little too well for Elizabeth's liking.

She stayed aware of Lord Merton's conversations and tried her best to keep up with his conversations to report back to Isobel everything that had been going on. It had been the first full day since Isobel had left and Lord Merton had been a little too flirtatious with whoever had been on the other line.

She hoped it had been Mrs. Crawley he'd been so friendly with over the phone, but she couldn't be so sure.

" He'll be gone soon enough hopefully." She muttered under her breath as she made him lunch.

…..

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Clarkson had just finished lunch with Dr. Michaels and was getting ready to bring up the event.

" Aye, that was a good lunch." Richard said. The doctor readily agreed.

" I haven't been back here in several years. I'm glad to be passing through Downton. It hasn't changed much." He said.

Richard wanted to roll his eyes but he nodded in agreement.

" It seems like you had quite the caseload while you were here." Richard said, rather coldly.

" Yes, the hospital had a particularly busy time when you were away. The nurses were all exceptional, as was a Mrs. Crawley? She was in charge of the nurses, wasn't she? How is she by the way? I got to know her very well during my time here." He smiled proudly. Isobel was a huge help to him during his two months at Downton's hospital.

It seemed odd that Isobel was being brought up. It had been nearly 5 years ago. She wasn't someone to forget and he remembered all too well the countless hours she spent at the hospital helping others.

"Aye. Mrs. Crawley was in charge. She's actually getting married soon." He said, trying to gauge the doctor's reaction.

" Is she now. Well, I'm sure it's someone great." He replied.

" Speaking of, I was curious about an operation performed on her. I was recently made aware of the surgery you did. My nurses were clearing out old patient files and hers happened to be in the mix. It was never recorded in the ledger I keep." Clarkson said referring to this big medical book he kept detailing surgeries. He wanted to keep the charade up about the files as to not let on Isobel's was singled out. To this day he still wasn't sure why/ As he had gone through it, he discovered there was no mention of Isobel's stillbirth, just her uterus removal.

" Ahh- one of the nurses was personally going to report it to you upon your arrival home, seeing it was one of your own...nurse Lillian I believe? She assisted me during the operation and handled an infant if I'm remembering correctly." He said, readily placing blame onto Lillian.

" Aye, I'm aware of that but I went by the morgue and no infant was ever recorded in. There was a record of the birth but no death certificate or burial information from the coroner's office." Doctor Clarkson responded, clenching his fist under the desk.

" How odd. I'm sure it was a mistake. Are you sure you didn't forget? It would be easy too with everything going on at the hospital" Dr. Michaels replied, shifting around nervously.

" What did she do with the child?" Clarkson asked nicely.

" What do you mean? It's dead. Gone." He asked with a raised brow.

" No, _she_ isn't. I've every right to report you to the board for falsifying a report. John at the morgue even tried to verify the death with paperwork and certification, not one body that day was ever retrieved. The youngest death the whole period I was away on ledger was that of a 12-year-old in a car crash. " Richard said looking at Dr. Michaels, knowing he had him.

" You can't prove anything Dr. Clarkson, so I'd suggest you'd stop trying to play hero for Mrs. Crawley. There is no evidence. The baby was stillborn. I'll not have another doctor question and accuse me of writing a false report. This conversation is over Dr. Clarkson, good day!" he snapped and left.

Richard sighed heavily unsure of what to do next and really needed to figure out his next move. He had a gut feeling Lillian was going to take Emma and flee if this conversation reached her ears.

" If there was only some way I could prove she was ours." Clarkson thought aloud. The thought came to him as he stared down at his desk. Blood. It would be a long shot but he'd heard of some doctors using blood types of children and parents to test for biological reasons. He knew his and Isobel's and just needed Emma's.

He needed to think of a solution and fast. Luckily Lilian was out of town visiting her ailing mother and had left Emma with one of Clarkson's favorite nurses.

He poked his head out wondering if Sarah had taken Emma out for lunch. He luckily spotted the two sitting and playing cards and took his chance.

" Hello Dr. Crawley, is everything alright?" Sarah asked.

" Quite alright. I was headed out of the office for a few days. I'm leaving tonight on some business. Do you mind wrapping up the last three patients for the night and discharging them? Emma will be in good company!" Clarkson said smiling down at the little girl.

Emma smiled up at him and took his hand.

" Of course." Sarah smiled.

Clarkson pulled Emma to his office and talked to the girl. They had become fast friends when the little thing was only 2 and a half. He was smitten with her and she reminded him so much of Isobel with her mannerisms and her smile. It was definitely her smile. She had his nose for sure.

" Dr. Cawkson? Who was that lady in your office with the hat?" Emma asked.

" My friend. Her name is Isobel." he said smiling softly.

" She's very pretty." Emma said, smiling up at him. She melted him.

" Aye, she is lass. Very pretty." Richard said. He wanted to bottle up this moment and savor it forever. He wished Isobel was here, after a long day at the hospital, their daughter running into his arms and the three walking to the park or going to church. It was a life he wanted. He was determined.

Emma was walking to look at something in his office when she tripped and scraped her knee. She immediately started crying and Richard took the opportunity to get the sample. He rushed over and picked up the crying girl.

" Shhh, there, there my lass. It will all be better. Let's get you fixed up shall we?" he asked.

She sniffled and held tightly to him. Richard set her down gently and grabbed a swab and dabbed away at the scrape, which had thankfully for him managed to produce a perfect amount of blood for a sample. He cleaned and bandaged her knee from the fall and hugged her close.

" All better?" he asked wiping her tears.

" Mhmm." she said before sniffing again.

Luckily for him, Sarah had finished her rounds and was ready to take Emma home for the afternoon. She gave Richard a hug and thanked him before leaving.

Richard quickly stuffed the sample into his pocket along with the blood type for both he and Isobel to take to a friend of his across the hospital.

He walked over to Ben, an intern that had been studying modern medicine and pulled him aside. " Yes Dr. Clarkson, what can I do for you?" He asked, eager to help him out.

"I have a rather complicated proposal for you. I know you've been working with the medical students at University and I'd like to see if you could give me the blood type for this sample please, and urgently if you could." Dr. Clarkson said.

" Of course. I should have it for you tomorrow." He said smiling.

Clarkson checked the time on his pocket watch knowing if he didn't leave now, he'd miss his train to leave.

" Very well. I'm going on business, but I'll be calling to hear those results tomorrow. Thank you Mr. Carlisle." Richard said.

Ben nodded and went off to the lab to begin his study.

Clarkson rushed back to his office, grabbed his things and locked up. He made it to the train just in time. As soon as his head his pillow, he was out.

He awoke to the train attendant shaking him.

" Sorry to wake you, but we've arrived in York." He said as Clarkson rubbed his eyes.

" Thank you." Richard said. He swiped his mustache in anxiety hoping those results would be in. He also had brought along a copy of Lillian's resume and medical reports he'd gathered from the database the nurses had created around the hospital. He required every nurse to have routine examinations to make sure they were healthy and fit to work. Hospital work was grueling and Clarkson was beginning to think he could be ready to slow down with a child in the picture.

The weather in York was pleasant and Clarkson was glad to be off the train. It was evening, so the city was bustling.

He easily found the hotel he was looking for within walking distance from the station and made his way to it.

" I'm looking for Isobel Crawley." He said.

" Room 523. Just take the elevator on your left. Enjoy your stay sir." The attended said with a smile, handing him an extra key.

The bellman quickly helped him with his items and up they went.

The elevator reached floor five and stopped.

_Ding_…

Richard's heart began to flutter from nerves. He suddenly felt his mouth go dry and his hands began to shake. The bellman was thankfully in front of him, not witnessing the meltdown of the usually well-collected doctor behind him.

523\. He saw it. They had arrived. Richard was nervous. Would she be happy to see him? Would she turn him away? Would Lord Merton have magically shown up? He wasn't sure.

The bellman knocked and Isobel opened the door, surprised but clearly happy to see Richard.

Richard tipped the man before shutting the door and put his things aside and grabbed Isobel in his arms and kissed her all before saying hello.

Once he let up and held her in his arms, not wanting to let go.

" What brought you here?" Isobel asked, a bit muffled. Her face was laying on his chest and he held her to him.

" You. I wanted to be able to speak to you without people talking. Isobel, I have so much to tell you." Richard said as he buried his face in her hair.

Isobel was in a simple blue skirt and white top and looked so stunning to him. She had been sitting around the hotel that day wool-gathering and just taking everything in.

Finally, she broke their embrace and led Richard to the chairs, seated by the big window in the room. The two sat and he grabbed her hand.

" Richard. I need to tell you something." Isobel began.

His heart started to pound. What was she going to say? He nodded at her to continue.

" I've decided that if- if Emma is really who you think she is, I can't stay in Downton. I'll have to move because the family won't like it. I've tarnished the Crawley name in the first place by being a middle-class widow with a dead heir, and a bastard child. I can no longer be a Crawley." Isobel said sadly, knowing if Emma was hers and he somehow proved it, she knew no doubt in her mind she'd be leaving.

Richard squeezed her hand tightly.

" Then I go with you." He boldly stated, earning a gasp from Isobel.

" But Richard! What about the hospital and your patients?!" Isobel didn't want him making a mistake.

" Don't you see? My home isn't Downton. I've nothing to lose. I'll be around two people that mean the most to me in my life- my beautiful wife Isobel Crawley Clarkson, and hopefully with Emma joining us." He said.

Isobel's eyes went wide. She was so shocked he was ready to give it all up for her. He was willing to take this woman bound by her name, and flee if that's what it took.

" Have you spoken to Lord Merton?" Richard knew he needed to ask before he made his next move.

" No- not yet." Isobel said softly.

Richard nodded and decided not to ask for her hand in marriage quite yet.

" I spoke with the doctor. The reason I came here." He lied. She was the reason he came to tell her he loved her. To tell her they should run away. Start over. Leave Downton.

" Oh?" Isobel asked.

" He's guilty of something. He stormed out of my office yesterday. When I brought up you and the procedure he acted as if things were normal. He knows he's been found out. Isobel if I'm right...Lillian took Emma from you after birth. It's starting to sound as if they did indeed hide her away and Lillian told Dr. Michaels and he didn't cover his trail as best as he should have." Richard said.

Isobel's eyes watered at the thought of her daughter being born, 9 weeks early, being hidden away at the nursery being cared for and never knowing. 4 and a half years had gone by. She didn't want any more time to pass. She wanted to put up the fight.

" I'm waiting to hear back from a young apprentice of mine. He's running a blood test. If it matches you or me, we've caught them in it. Lillian has a rare blood type and as I studied some of her medical history, she's unable to have children of her own. Besides that, Emma looks and acts too much like you to not be yours, despite not knowing you. Isobel, I promise you this, I'll do whatever it takes to bring her home, to us. Wherever that means." He said, staring into her eyes.

" Oh Richard." Isobel cried into him. She knew at the fair, he'd meant it. He'd wanted to be with her. If only she'd accepted. Now she was unhappily engaged to Lord Dickie Merton. Dickie didn't really love her. His motives, ulterior.

Richard loved her so much it hurt. He was doing all he could to get Emma back and was willing to settle, even if money was involved. Whatever he could do.

" Ben should be calling tomorrow with those results. I know you've probably just been overwhelmed by the news. I think dinner in the room would be alright, don't you?" Richard asked.

Isobel nodded, still not letting go of Richard. This was it. She figured she'd need more convincing from him or to think things out for a longer period of time as she did wrestling with the decision over Lord Merton. But her heart knew. She wasn't afraid of getting hurt, especially by him.

….

Meanwhile back in Downton, Lord Merton had been dining with the family at Downton.

The evening was going swell and he was glad to be in their company. He did like the Crawley family. They had never been anything but hospitable.

" So Dickie, did Isobel say where she was running off too!?" Richard asked taking a sip of his wine.

" York. Wedding planning and attending to some other things. She wanted time alone." He replied.

" I find that odd." Violet muttered under her breath. Figuring it was something more by the way he'd been acting.

She was beginning to question herself, as to why she'd pushed so hard for them to be married. She knew all was not well with Isobel, the maid had let slip when she called over.

After dinner was over, Dickie didn't stay for the chatter but insisted he head right for him.

" Thank you for everything. It means so much that you've accepted me into the family even after all my sons have done. I do love Isobel. I will do everything I can to protect her." Dickie said shaking the hands of Robert and Cora.

" The pleasure was ours. You're going to be family soon. We are pleased for you and Isobel. Let us know of her return. We'd like to see you both."Cora said with a smile.

" Very well. Goodnight then." Dickie said before heading on his way. He left the house wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

" Driver, could you please take me back to Crawley house please?" he asked.

Without another word, he was off.

…

The next morning around 10, Clarkson awoke in his own hotel room, eager to call the hospital and eager to see Isobel. He knew she was awaiting the news and probably didn't sleep well.

After ordering breakfast, Clarkson called the hospital.

" Ben, do you have those results for me?" he asked.

" I do Dr. Clarkson. I got it back and it's reading O positive. I'm fairly certain. I had my friend check it and he found the same conclusion." he replied.

Clarkson breathed a sigh of relief. She was their daughter. Their own. He could prove it now. He hung up and quickly walked to Isobel's room and knocked at her door.

" Isobel...Isobel!" Richard was hoping she was awake and would hurry and answer the door. He needed to tell her.

Isobel answered the door and saw Richard nodding. " It's conclusive. She's...she is ours, Isobel." he said.

Isobel smiled and closed the door behind him as he walked in. She looked tired, she clearly hadn't slept much at all. She motioned for him to sit at the table as she took a seat beside him.

" The next step is to get her back...which is easier said than done." Isobel looked at Richard knowingly. She looked a little defeated.

" Since you confronted the doctor, Lillian may be up in arms. She could've left Downton altogether." Isobel stated the obvious.

Richard took a breath. He knew there were potential obstacles in their way, and challenges. He hadn't thought really about Lillian not giving in and giving her to them.

" I also know what it's like to be in her shoes. I was up last night thinking about all of this. Why would she take the baby in the first place? Jealousy? Was she unable to have her own children? I realize she wasn't married but she's young. I can sympathize with her. After the losses, I endured before Matthew. Some women can be desperate." she spoke rather softly.

" But she didn't have to take our daughter to ease her pain." Richard said rather coldly. He wanted her back. Isobel did too but wasn't sure if getting Emma would be so easy.

Richard grasped her hand in his, rubbing his fingers over hers and giving them a gentle squeeze. " I've got a plan…" Isobel said.

TBC...


	6. Anticipation

Isobel had decided it best to cut her trip short. She had quite a bit to work out in her mind. Dr. Clarkson had gotten them on the train just after lunch so they could head for home to sort it all out.

Richard was sitting across from Isobel watching her. She was a million miles away. The two had come up with a plan and Isobel had an alternate one if things weren't going to be easy for them. It involved Isobel's money. That thought wasn't expressed out loud but she knew that if it came down to it, she would pay.

Isobel looked very pale. She'd been up all night wondering what she was going to tell Dickie and her mind was wandering yet again about if leaving him really was the right thing to do, or pursue this relationship with Dr. Clarkson. She and Dickie had a rocky road due to his sons and his health and now she wasn't sure what to do in this situation.

Isobel was snapped out of her train of thought when a mug of tea was placed in front of her.

" Penny for your thoughts?" Richard asked.

Isobel smiled softly and gratefully took a sip of the warm tea in front of her. " Just trying to figure it all out." Isobel replied quietly.

" You look a bit tired. Why not try to get some rest, I'll wake you when we arrive at Downton." Richard said as he gently squeezed her hand in his. Isobel decided to follow doctor's orders and shut her eyes.

Before she knew it, she felt Richard brushing his big but soft fingers across her forehead, she figured they were home. Things felt different as she woke up. She was nervous and it finally hit her that she was faced with reality as she stepped off the train platform.

She followed closely behind Richard as he got their bags to his car. Isobel's silence and her deep breaths signaled to him that she was nervous.

They went right to the hospital. Once he parked, Isobel hastily stood up from the car. She gripped onto the door, feeling as though her legs would give out from under her. Clarkson saw her distress and hurried over so she could take his arm.

Isobel smiled softly and grabbed his arm tightly and he led her into the hospital, still keeping an eye on her. As the two entered he saw her face go completely white and felt her legs give way.

" Isobel sit here." Richard let her right to a bench. He was concerned about her and now knew this wasn't just exhaustion. It was anxiety.

Isobel gratefully took a seat. She took a few deep breaths. Richard gently rubbed his hand over her back until he felt her breathing steady. She squeezed his hand signaling she was ready to stand and he helped her up.

They headed for his office and he sat Isobel right down in a chair. He went to see if Lillian was at the hospital, back from her trip.

Luckily for him he got his answer when he approached the nurse's station. They were all standing around chatting, judging by the time of day he knew they'd just finished rounds.

" Oh, Dr. Clarkson! When did you arrive back?" A nurse named Betty asked.

" Nearly moments ago. I trust that everything is in order around here?" He asked.

The nurses all nodded. They were all hard workers. Lillian was the only one not bothering with eye contact and was busy writing something down.

" Nurse Lillian, would you mind coming to my office for a moment?" Richard asked.

" Of course, Dr. Clarkson." She replied rather coldly.

She followed him into his office, surprised to see Isobel Crawley sitting down in the chair by his desk.

" Please, take a seat." Richard said, acknowledging the empty seat next to Isobel. She was met with the pale face of Isobel and a small smile plastered on her face.

The pale-faced smile reminded her of the one she was met with nearly 5 years ago in the operating theater.

Lillian knew what was coming, Dr. Michaels had warned her. He told her Clarkson found them out.

Before Clarkson could mutter a word, she spoke up.

" You can take her." Lillian said.

An audible gasp from Isobel broke the looming silence in the room. They weren't expecting that answer.

" I don't want to make small talk on the matter. I've turned in my resignation to head nurse Crawford." Lillian stood to leave but Isobel grabbed her wrist gently.

" Wait, please." Isobel begged.

Richard wasn't sure what Isobel was going to say. Lillian looked at the older woman as she nodded her head towards the chair for her to sit again.

" I just want to know...why." Isobel stated in a calm manner.

" Why did you take her from me?" Isobel asked.

Lillian didn't want to be questioned. She wanted this to be over and done with now that it was in the open.

Isobel wanted to understand her reasoning, but Lillian didn't have much to say. She told them what they wanted to know.

" I'll retrieve Emma and deliver her back to the hospital this evening. Might I be dismissed, Dr. Clarkson?" Lillian asked.

" Of course." He said nothing more to her thinking it was all over and done with so easily...little did they know.

Isobel wanted to go back home and have a lie-in because the journey back to Downton had been exhaustive especially since she hadn't slept a wink in nearly 24 hours.

Richard could tell she was fading fast.

" Why don't you use the cot in the back and sleep. I'll wake you once Lillian returns." Richard said.

Isobel nodded without hesitation and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Hours passed and Clarkson was pacing. He had made rounds checking on patients returning calls and even made a house call. He was waiting on Lillian to bring Emma.

Around 7 pm, Isobel woke up. She was wondering why it was so quiet. She spotted Richard pacing.

" She still hasn't come back yet." Richard said as he continued to pace.

Isobel walked over and touched his arm, causing him to stop and look down at her.

" I'm sure Lillian will be here at any moment." Isobel said, trying her best not to get her hopes up.

Richard feared the worst and didn't want to verbalize it. He hoped she hadn't taken Emma and run. She seemed keen on just giving her up so easily because she'd been found out.

Snapping the two out of their thoughts was the sound of a knock at the door.

" Yes?" Clarkson acknowledged.

The door opened and Lillian had Emma with her. She grinned widely as she saw Isobel and ran right to her, giving her a big hug.

Clarkson went to take her bag of things from Lillian.

" There is one thing I want. Before I go, I'd like Mrs. Crawley...oh I'm sorry Lady Merton to give me €600. I'll take the money and you'll never hear from me again. I'll be far away. You get Emma back and I'll never return to Downton" Lillian stood a little taller as she asked for her payment.

Isobel looked up shocked at her. " Why should we pay you? You stole my child from me?" Isobel firmly stood her ground, holding Emma tightly to her.

" Again, give me the money and I disappear. No questions asked. You can pay me to keep me quiet." Lillian smirked, feeling as though she had the last laugh.

" I don't have it on me." Isobel said worriedly.

" Then she goes back with me." Lillian said.

" No! Wait! I've heard enough of this. Either you leave or I'll ring for the police and tell them about your scandal." Richard said, raising his voice.

Lillian didn't flinch. " I'm sure getting the police involved won't do much good Dr. Clarkson. They won't believe for one second that bastard child belongs to Lady Merton. I can tell them she kidnapped her."

_She wouldn't dare_...

Isobel had heard enough. She handed Emma to Richard and gave Lillian a piece of her mind.

" I'd suggest getting out of her while you still can. You can have the money if it means that much to you- but only when you get to your destination. I'm not giving you a cent until you leave Downton and send a telegram. My _**final**_ offer." Isobel said coldly.

She wasn't messing around. Being friends with the Dowager all these years helped her feel empowered in standing up for herself. Isobel wasn't about to let Lillian play puppeteer to her child and pull the strings. Isobel wanted her gone.

Lillian crossed her arms and stared down Isobel before seeing she was up two against one.

" Fine. Consider it done. You'll be sorry if I don't receive payment." Lillian said before slamming the door.

Richard stood for a moment still in shock this was actually happening. They had a lot to explain to Emma but planned on keeping it short and sweet until she was much older.

Emma was holding tightly to Isobel and she was in tears. Having her daughter in her arms just felt right. It felt natural.

Richard looked down at the two and he knew now they had her back, he needed to make some changes in his life to accommodate a daughter and Isobel if she'd come to her senses and marry him already.

Ever since the fair in Thirsk, he knew she wasn't going to give in so easily.

Emma fell asleep clutching tightly to Isobel, so she laid her down on the cot in Richard's office before going back and sitting to talk things out.

" I have to tell the family. I know it won't be easy but they don't deserve to be kept in the dark about this. I also need to figure things out with Dickie." Isobel wasn't sure what to do or what she wanted.

She hadn't even planned on what to tell him.

" I'll keep Emma with me. Until you and Lord Merton have a chance to talk." Richard said.

Isobel sighed. Life felt even more confused now than it did a few years before, and she felt all alone. She was sure of one thing though, she'd confide in Edith first.

TBC…..


	7. Getting Settled

Isobel had decided to walk home from the hospital, however she was feeling defeated and ill. She had many things to think over and wanted to have a proper rest before figuring out just what to say. She was unsure of how to break off her engagement with Dickie since she took the man in, after confessing her love and prying him away from his horrible family.

He was madly in love with her and she felt a twinge of uneasiness fall over her. Where was he going to go? He had been rather friendly with Lady Shackleton. She figured now was her chance, Dickie Merton could be hers and his baggage.

She knew the first step would be speaking to Dickie. As she approached her home, she noticed the lights in the study on. Her stomach was in knots and she felt sick. She knew she had to get it over with while she had the courage to do so.

She wasn't sure if speaking to anyone in the family for that matter was a great idea at the moment anyways. She decided to give things a rest before she'd become the center of their gossip yet again.

She stepped inside and quietly made her way upstairs. She saw Dickie on the telephone so she stood out of site in the dark hall listening.

" …. I'm not quite sure when she'll be home. Honestly she's beginning to drive me mad. The Crawley family can be a bit pushy, although Isobel's not at all that bad, but she can't ever make up her mind. Of course I know you aren't like that. You could never be. I do love her though. Well...when you put it that way I sound like a horrible fiancé. Listen I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up and sighed.

She teared up a little. It felt like a knife to the heart after the act he'd put on for so many months wooing her and telling her he was madly in love, when clearly it seemed to her that she was just a pawn in his game.

She cleared her throat, startling Dickie making him jump. She made her way into the study.

" I-Isobel, when did you get in? I didn't hear you my dear." He stammered before jumping to his feet.

" Just now, and I did catch end of that lovely conversation you'd just been having. I think it's best if you'd pack your things and leave tomorrow morning." Isobel replied, standing her ground.

She had been busy with trying to think of something to say to him and figured this process would take a bit longer, but she was quite surprised she stumbled upon this conversation.

Dickie hung his head in shame. He'd felt horrible she'd heard the whole thing.

" Goodnight, Lord Merton." Isobel replied before marching to her room and slamming the door.

Dickie was left standing in her study, not feeling the least bit proud. He saw the hurt in her eyes and it was far worse than the look he saw across her face when his sons insulted her at the dinner. He felt ashamed and embarrassed to say the least.

He quickly went to his room he'd been set up in and fell asleep for the night. He wasn't sure she'd hear him out on his apology.

……………………………………….

Isobel laid awake, praying for sleep. She needed a good rest. Her mind was on Emma. She couldn't wait to see her again. She was so eager to have better living arrangements with her daughter.

A tear slid down her cheek as her heart ached with the fresh pain Dickie had caused her. She didn't think she'd be as upset as she was and felt foolish for crying over a man that really didn't love her and want to be with her.

She was so desperate now more than ever to get away from Downton. She didn't want to leave behind little George, she loved her grandson dearly, and she couldn't bare the thought of going away. But how would it look if she took up with Richard soon after Dickie Merton's departure.

" It looks as if this is going to be a battle either way. I may as well just face the music." Isobel said to herself.

She decided to wait a few weeks before she'd attend a dinner at the Abbey, giving things a chance to blow over. She shut her eyes and let her swirling thoughts rest.

………………………………………

Morning came. It was Sunday. Isobel's stomach growled, she always gave her maid off on Sunday. She was feeling hungry and figured she may as well get up.

She got up and quietly left her room, passing by Dickie's room down the hall. She hoped he was gone. She glanced in and saw it was empty and rid of every trace of him except a letter laying on the bed.

Isobel picked it up and sat on the bed and decided to read it.

" Isobel-

By the time you read this, I will be gone. I'm terribly sorry for leading you on and for the horrible way I know I made you feel. I intended not to contact you further and not impose on any family functions or events. I feel just awful about the way we left things last night and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me, one day maybe. I hope you are happy and never lose sight of what you want.

Yours Truly,

Lord Merton."

Isobel traced her hand over his name and sighed before shoving the letter in the waste. She sighed heavily and went about her day.

Around lunch, she was surprised by a visitor. She'd been in her study all day consumed with her thoughts and still trying to recover from the shock of everything.

As she answered her door, she was pleased to find Richard and Emma standing and holding one hand, and a picnic basket in his other smiling at her.

" We wanted to come see you. I told Emma we'd have a picnic lunch if you'd be up for it." He smiled.

" I'd love that. Let me grab my coat." Isobel replied, smiling down at her daughter. Emma was grinning at her. The little thing didn't talk too much, and Isobel figured she was adjusting to her new living situation after four years with Lillian.

Once she grabbed her coat, the three took their picnic to a clearing that had a lovely spot for them to sit. Richard spread everything out and Emma was quietly playing with her doll.

It was new and Isobel figured Richard had gotten her a few things. It was sweet.

As the little family of three ate, Richard had been quiet most of the meal. He had something on his mind and was nervous about sharing his thoughts.

Once Emma was finished eating, she fell right asleep against her mother, clutching her doll. Isobel held her tightly in her arms, not wanting to let go. Richard smiled as he watched them. He was about to speak, but Isobel beat him to it by handing him a letter.

He scanned over it a few times, before looking up at Isobel.

" He was on the phone when I arrived back last night. The conversation wasn't a good one. I heard the whole thing and I confronted him on it. It seems as though we were both in mutual agreement that marriage wasn't right for us at the moment." Isobel replied, wanting to be vague as to not give away every detail of her hurt and her pain.

Richard set the note down and grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently in his own. " Aye, you're worth more than that, Isobel."

Isobel looked him in the eye, his loving glance melting her. She could tell his love for her was genuine and ran deep. This was real love. Not rushed or lust. Dickie could never spoil her happiness. She decided to boldly tell Richard what was on her mind, not hold back.

" Late last night I had time to do some thinking. At first I was deeply burdened by the way Dickie used me. I felt broken and defeated. I don't want to open my heart again, not for just anyone. The only thing that matters is something I've tried to deny for years. I've been afraid of my feelings. My feelings towards you. I know where I stand," Isobel paused before squeezing Richard's hand. " I know that my life won't be complete without you or Emma in it."

Richard couldn't believe his ears. After all this time? Did she finally mean it? Could it be?

He leaned over and sweetly kissed her cheek.

Isobel felt content and extremely happy. She wanted to bottle this feeling up and experience it every day for the rest of her life. She knew the family would hear of the broken engagement and she had to figure things out with her new family dynamic but she knew she could do it and times were changing. She felt empowered.

" I want that too." Richard replied, confidently. He smiled at Isobel. He nearly exploded with happiness at that very moment. Everything just felt right for them.

Isobel and Richard came up with a plan as Emma was napping. Isobel wanted to wait a bit before sprinting to the call so soon. She wanted some time for the Lord Merton situation to die down. It was going to be tricky, but she and Richard hoped it would work out.

The plan was to keep quiet about Emma and meet with Edith for tea and explain to her that she had taken in Emma and in light of what had happened with Dickie and throwing herself in hospital work, she figured it would be a welcomed distraction. All the while she'd get to see them both. Of course their living arrangements would be broken up for a month or two but just until they could establish a well thought out story.

They figured this could buy them some time for their relationship to gain some traction and have people talking. Isobel wanted it to seem like a natural occurrence and then slowly but surely word would reach the Abbey. Of course she'd be smart to plant a seed with Violet, too. Then after it was said and done, they'd get married. Isobel wanted to settle that matter and make it the first order of business above anything else.

An hour later, after enjoying each other's company, the three parted ways. Isobel decided to take care of one matter first, with Lillian. She decided to send her the money, just to write her off out of her life. Isobel wasn't going to let anything hold her back this time.

It was her chance to finish out the rest of her life happy. Happy like she once was, with Reginald and Matthew. Now she could catch a second wind with Richard and little Emma.

…………………………………………...

A few weeks had passed and so far their plan seemed to be going according. Isobel and Richard had made use of a weekend conference in France to marry at a courthouse. She nor Richard wanted to waste time. They wanted a completed family.

Upon return, Isobel's relationship with the good Doctor of Downton had become the gossip amongst the nurses and they knew that soon it would be reaching other ears.

Isobel finally decided it was time to invite Edith for tea.

She knew Edith had taken in Marigold and thought the family took to her well so she wanted to see how'd Edith would react to the news being that she was going to make the claim she was now in the same boat.

Once she arrived, Isobel set up for them in her drawing room. Edith did most of the talking, and noticed Isobel's fidgety behavior.

" Aren't you well cousin Isobel?" Edith asked.

Isobel was shaken from her thoughts. " Hmm? Oh yes. Quite alright." She quickly replied, placing her cup down before speaking up. She fumbled with her wedding ring for a few moments before looking back up at Edith.

Isobel took a breath, " Quite alright yes." She replied smiling. " Although, I'd like to tell you something, before the family finds out from other sources."

Edith raised a brow. " Go on." She wasn't sure what Isobel was going to say.

" I've been terribly busy with hospital work these past few weeks I feel terrible about not coming to the Abbey for a meal. I've been trying to keep myself busy." Isobel started off.

" That's quite alright. Everyone is very understanding of the work you do,Cousin Isobel. But go on." Edith nodded.

" Well...part of the other reason I've been absent is because I'm busy with caring for a child. I've adopted. After what happened with Lord Merton, I felt as though I needed a distraction. The hospital has certainly kept me busy, but I couldn't turn down the offer when presented with it."

Edith perked up, looking quite surprised at Isobel's confession, but not put off by the idea.

" I'd figure you'd be the most understanding with you having Marigold under your care. I just wasn't ready to tell the family yet. I know it probably seems rather silly of me, especially because I'm not so young anymore, but I thought I'd give it a go." Isobel said softly.

She could tell Edith was absorbing everything. Isobel was quite surprised to see a smile grow on Edith's face.

" I'm sure the child is in capable hands, Isobel. I imagine you're giving her lots of love and attention." Edith smiled.

Isobel smiled back and sipped her tea once more. " We both found each other at just the right time. She's perfect."

" Oh what's her name? How old is she? Is she here? I'd like to meet her."Edith asked.

" Emma. She 4. She's at the hospital, Dr. Clarkson is attempting to babysit while we have our tea. I have another shift later this afternoon.I hope they're getting along well. She usually stays with me if I'm working." Isobel giggled.

" I'm sure they are getting along just fine. Dr. Clarkson has a lifetime of experience with babies and children." Edith replied with a laugh. After all he was the doctor and delivered plenty of them.

" The family will be equally as pleased to hear you're doing well and getting along. I'm sure they, along with Marigold and the other children would be happy to meet Emma." Edith replied.

Isobel nodded. She sighed in relief. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

They continued to chatter until Isobel looked at the time. Once Edith left, she walked to the hospital.

She enjoyed feeling the sun on her face. It was a welcomed addition to the cold breezes of the impending fall weather approaching.

………………………………………….

Upon arrival, Isobel found the hospital to be unusually quiet. She checked the ledger and saw they were down to three patients and it was manageable by the nurses on staff. She decided to give herself the next few days off.

The nurses knew she had taken in Emma. After they started seeing her show up daily with Emma and rumors started flying, she put them to rest by saying Lillian had left her in her care, which shut down all the talk immediately.

She chatted with one of the nurses and then headed towards Richard's office. She heard soft music coming from inside and peaked through the cracked door.

She watched as her husband danced their daughter around, giggling as he twirled her. She studied Richard's face. He was so entranced by his daughter and didn't realize how he could love someone like that. Sure, he brought new lives into the world, but he himself had never experienced the unconditional love a child could bring. It was the best feeling and he was proud.

Isobel was glad she loved them so much. They had tried to explain to her the situation, but she surprised them by saying that Lillian was her old mama and Richard and Isobel were her new parents and she seemed fine with it. For her 4 year old mind, that story was short and sweet enough until she was much older.

Isobel stood until the song ended lost in thought and then went inside.

" Bravo! You two make an excellent dancing pair!" Isobel smiled.

Emma ran right towards her and Isobel held her arms out as her daughter ran to her.

" Did you dance with your papa?" Isobel asked.

Emma nodded. She was so entranced by Richard. Isobel looked up and smiled at her husband. He went over and helped her to stand after she gathered Emma into her arms and helped her sit.

He kissed her temple sweetly before sitting across from the two in his chair.

" I think it's time we head home now, don't you my lass?" Richard asked.

Emma nodded. " Home. I want to play with my dolls." She said.

" We can do that. While Elizabeth makes dinner you and I can play with your dolls. How about that?" Isobel asked.

" Yes, please." Emma said with a smile.

Richard packed up his briefcase and checked on the nurses before walking out with Isobel at his side. She and Richard each took her hand and headed out.

The three walked home. Richard leaned over during the walk and kissed Isobel once more. " Aye, I'm the luckiest man in Downton. I have a beautiful wife and a beautiful little lass. I love you Isobel Clarkson."

She squeezed his hand as Emma skipped along in front of them and smiled.

" I love you too, Richard Clarkson."

TBC…….

Thank you all for following along on this story! I know people love Dickie/Isobel, but I know there are a fair share that enjoy Richard/Isobel together as well! That's the joy of FF is getting to write and see where an idea can take us.


	8. Family

1 month later...

The last few weeks had been going well for the little family of 3. Richard had moved some of his things into Crawley house and tried his best to stay with Isobel and Emma a few nights a week. He was in the process of working out a plan with his wife on talking to the family about marriage. They still tried to maintain a low profile and Richard made sure that Isobel's reputation or his own wouldn't be compromised.

He did plan in the next few months to talk with Robert Crawley about marrying Isobel. He wanted to do it soon and the excuse would be their ages- he didn't want to waste any time. He and Isobel wanted to have a small ceremony with family and Richard wanted to invite his relatives as well. Even though the two had married at the courthouse, Richard told Isobel that by asking for her hand over dinner one night wouldn't be a bad thought and wouldn't draw suspicion. He would get things buzzing at tea with Cousin Violet in the next few weeks to come.

Meanwhile, The Abbey was bustling about in preparations for a big birthday party for George and all his friends.

Isobel was so excited to celebrate her grandson with the family and see him. She also was going to be stepping out with her little family by her side and nothing pleased her more. It would be a first for them to be out at an event together with her husband and daughter by her side.

Everyone had taken the news of Isobel's adoption and relationship with Dr. Clarkson better than she expected and she was glad to make an official outing with he and Emma in front of the family at the party.

Edith had dropped by Isobel's with Marigold since the girls got on well. Richard was busy at the hospital so it was just the two and the girls. They were picking flowers as Isobel and Edith sat for tea.

" It's great you've taken her in, Cousin Isobel. She's really a happy child and she seems to be doing well." Edith said.

Isobel smiled and nodded. " She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Richard loves her dearly too. They've become rather inseparable." Isobel said.

" I can tell. He's a good match for you. Are things getting serious?" She asked.

Isobel nodded. " Clearly at my age there isn't time to waste." She giggled. She wore her wedding band on the opposite hand and her ring on a gold chain under her blouse. She didn't want the family to know of this massive secret and she prayed it wouldn't blow up in her face.

Isobel remained quiet as she watched the two girls playing together. They had become fast friends and loved being together.

" Are you alright?" Edith asked after a while.

" Fine. Just a little tired." Isobel shrugged it off. She was deep in thought, her mind a million miles away. She was thinking about talking to Edith but wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure why she felt like talking and telling Edith everything when Mary was her daughter in-law.

" Little Marigold is lucky to have found you too. George and Sybbie enjoy being around her." Isobel said smiling at her.

Edith's face was drawn. The adoption story, struck her differently this time as it rolled off Isobel's lips. She wasn't sure what to say to that and decided maybe now was the time to tell her. " Cousin Isobel, I think… I think I need to tell you something." She finally felt as though she had a confidante, someone that she could relate too, and Isobel was very trustworthy.

Isobel's brow remained raised as she waited for Edith to speak.

" Marigold...she's...she's my own. I know I should've told you sooner. Mama and Grandmama, and Aunt Rosamund know. She was living with the family at Yew Tree Farm. I didn't want to bring shame on the family, so I went to Switzerland until her birth." Edith finally said.

Edith told her the rest of the story, about Rosamund's help, and everything in between. She spared no details about the situation, keeping her face down and focused on her tea cup as she spoke.

When she looked up, Isobel's shocked expression changed into a smile and she had extended her hand to her arm giving it a gentle squeeze of confidence. " Good on you for keeping her close and bringing her to Downton. I know that must've been hard for you… It's not an easy thing to leave your baby. Your secret is safe with me." Isobel promised her.

Edith felt like a weight had been lifted. Isobel wished she'd had her bravery to tell the story but it wasn't a simple one. She wasn't sure what to tell her. She had her maid, Elizabeth, watch the two girls as they chatted.

She decided to go take a walk with Edith, one close to home. They strolled around and Isobel remained quiet, unsure of what to say. They came across a bench and she immediately took a seat, worrying Edith.

" After hearing your story...it gives me courage to share my own." Isobel said softly, as she looked up at Edith.

" Whatever do you mean?" Edith asked, now sitting beside Isobel.

" Emma shares a bond with me, much like the one you share with Marigold...Edith, you can't utter a word of this to anyone, especially not your grandmother." Isobel said rather sternly.

" This may take a while." Isobel added trying to lighten the mood

Edith nodded in confusion wondering what the older woman was going to tell her, but let her finish.

" Around 5 years ago, Dr. Clarkson and I went to the Thirsk Fair and we'd had the most splendid time. During our afternoon, he had proposed and I turned him down- not wanting to ruin the friendship. We'd got drunk on some cider and the morning after we'd woken up...I was mortified. Poor Dr. Clarkson felt just as awful as I did. We forgot about the situation and months later he went on holiday...that's when it happened. I delivered Emma. I had no knowledge of the pregnancy and she came early. A nurse at the hospital, took her and kept her in the nursery caring for her until she was able to go home and she raised her as her own. The doctor that filled in for Dr. Clarkson, filed a false report and claimed I underwent a stillbirth when I was told it was something else. We went 5 years with Emma right under our noses and never knew a thing until Richard figured it all out." Isobel spilled her secret to a shocked Edith.

She couldn't believe it. Now it made sense. She had wondered why Emma favored Isobel and figured it was sheer coincidence, but the more she put stock into the situation, the more she realized that she also took after Dr. Clarkson. She was a beautiful little girl and it was no denying once she knew, who she belonged too. She was surprised the rest of her family hadn't picked up on it yet, but she didn't know if they would because of Isobel's age. They probably would be shocked to find out she had a 5 year old. She was the most surprised about Isobel getting drunk and letting her guard down, but she won't think any less of her. They were family.

" You didn't have to share that with me. I can tell you'd like to keep it private." Edith said, her eyes meeting Isobel's.

The older woman nodded. " Oh yes. I'm more concerned for Richard's reputation than my own- and the Crawley family name. If I can help it, Emma doesn't need to know a thing. At least not for the time being. I'm a bit concerned the woman that had her will try to make things difficult but she's maintained her distance so far." Isobel replied, as she picked at her nails.

" But at least you got her back. But what about the nurse and that horrible doctor? Aren't they going to be punished?" Edith was horrified at the thought of what Isobel had gone through and couldn't imagine what their family would do if this ever got out. It was a lot to process and she was very stunned by the whole thing.

" Sadly no, not unless we want to expose the scandal and I'd rather not tarnish Richard's reputation or jeopardize the Crawley family's name in any scandal either. Now that we have her back, the three of us are quite inseparable and she's a wonderful girl." Isobel smiled a little as she spoke fondly of her daughter.

The one thing she did keep to herself, was her marriage. Richard stayed at his home some or her house. He tried to keep enough distance to not draw suspicion but pretty soon that would need to change. He had plans to rent out his cottage as soon as he could formally marry Isobel.

Edith put her arm on her cousin's shoulder. " I'm glad you have a plan and Dr. Clarkson wishes to be involved. I do have to know- does Lord Merton know anything?" Edith searched her eyes. Isobel shuddered at the thought of that man.

She quickly shook her head. " Not a thing. I hope he never finds out and never comes back to Downton." Isobel replied with a chuckle. Dickie Merton was the last person she wanted to see.

……………………………………….

The two continued their walk and talk and headed back to Crawley house so Edith could go back to the Abbey with Marigold.

As they approached, Isobel saw her husband playing with the girls, dancing with both of them and her heart melted.

They stood watching him before he caught them staring and he turned red.

Marigold ran over to her mother as soon as Richard acknowledged their presence and laid her head on her shoulder. The car was coming to get her soon.

Edith shook Richard's hand and smiled. " You have a beautiful family. Take care of Cousin Isobel for us. I know you already are." she said with a cheeky smile.

Richard looked at her in surprise then over to his wife, giving him a nod. He relaxed his face and smiled over at Isobel. She was crouched down giving her daughter a big hug.

" Aye, I won't let you down, Lady Edith." He said, smiling. Isobel had Emma in her arms. Dickie went over and helped her up so she could hold their daughter in her arms.

The car came to collect Edith and Marigold and the two left. Edith saw Dr. Clarkson pulling the two close and kiss Isobel's head and she smiled softly, happy her cousin wasn't alone in this and hoped she wouldn't be for much longer either….

………………………………..

The day of George's birthday party came later in the week. Richard had stayed with Isobel the night before and was excited to escort the two and attend a family function with them and getting to meet the rest of the Crawleys that had come to town for George's birthday party.

He drove them to the Abbey. A massive party was taking place on the lawn- a circus show. George had requested a big party like a fair and that's what he had. There were games, animals, food, and fun. Even the staff was able to enjoy themselves.

Violet Crawley was sitting at a table chatting with Rosamund when they saw Isobel, Dr. Clarkson, and Emma heading up.

She eyed them all carefully and smirked a little at the sight of Richard Clarkson with his hand on Isobel's back as they greeted little George and Mary and the rest of the family. Emma was well behaved. She stood patiently by Isobel's side and Violet had no doubt that girl wouldn't dare make her angry. She chuckled at the thought, not ever taking Isobel serious when she did get mad over something.

Rosamund saw the look on her mother's face and glanced over and saw what she had been eyeing.

" Don't taunt them today. Leave them be. They are clearly happy." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

" I'm not intending to do anything of the sort!" Violet retorted.

Emma was enchanted by the large party and was holding Isobel's hand. " Mama, look!" She squealed as she saw a pony.

Isobel smiled down at her darling daughter. She certainly kept her on her toes. Richard smiled when he saw his daughter beaming at the pony and looked toward Isobel for approval to let her on.

Isobel nodded. " Alright my wee lass, let's get on the pony, shall we?" Richard took her hand and walked her over.

Isobel decided to find a seat while she could. She sat down under the tent after greeting Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Violet made her way over, and came up just as Isobel sighed.

" Enjoying playing house?" Violet quipped as she sat down.

Isobel frowned at her comment. " I'm really enjoying my time with Emma. She is a wonderful child."

" Dr. Clarkson seems to be enjoying himself too. It seems as though you two have been spending quite a lot of time together- is it serious?" She asked.

Isobel let her lips make a tight line and tried her best to maintain her composure as Violet's remarks.

" He and I have decided to make our relationship more personal and he is aware that I'm not the only one he has to impress. He has to get to know Emma, no harm in that." Isobel replied swiftly.

Violet's lip curled up when she heard her cousin coming to the doctor's defense.

" The ball in his court and I have to say I'm impressed by his play." Violet said.

Isobel softened her shoulders a little and nodded.

" He's a true gentleman. I'm glad he and Emma have a great relationship." Isobel replied.

" So- this ward will be around forever then? If the good doctor would propose marriage he'd really have his hands full." She said with a chuckle.

" She is. She'll be with me for as long as she likes and I'm sure Dr. Clarkson is well aware when he made the choice to be apart of our lives." she said, her guard going up once more.

Violet had trouble reading Isobel. It was confusing. Usually Isobel wasn't this reactive. She could sense something was different about her. She was very protective over Emma and Dr. Clarkson and never once had Violet seen her this way before.

Violet decided to say something very unlike her. It even surprised her.

" I do hope he asks you to marry him. I can tell you're happy." Violet remarked before heading back over to Rosamund, leaving a shocked Isobel in her wake.

Isobel smiled a little. She was very happy.

………………………………………..

Long after the party had ended, family stayed and enjoyed each other's company. Emma had gone with the other children after supper with the nannies to the nursery giving the adults time to talk.

It was the first time Richard had spent dinner with the family after an event and he had thoroughly enjoyed his evening with them surprisingly. Although most of the meal, he was focused on Isobel.

As they all sat around the drawing room, Mary spoke to Isobel and Richard when it fell quiet.

" I'm glad you came Isobel, and I do hope Emma has a great time, same for you Dr. Clarkson." Mary said smiling at them.

Isobel had been seated on the couch, with Richard in a chair beside her. Isobel nodded and grinned from behind her wine glass. " It was a wonderful party celebrating George and I'm sure he had a great time. We had splendid afternoon." Isobel replied. Richard spoke up to her surprise.

" Aye, it was great. Thank you for extending an invitation to me and for supper." Clarkson replied.

" Anytime. I do hope we will be seeing you and Cousin Isobel and Emma a lot more. Come to think of it, the little tyke seems to be very fond of you." Robert Crawley spoke up as he sipped his wine.

Richard chuckled and nodded. " The feeling seems to be mutual. I enjoy spending time with her." He replied, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

He wished he could boast about his amazing little family and had wanted to shout his love from the rooftop for Isobel and Emma.

He decided then and there, he couldn't hold his tongue any longer or wait for a private chat with Robert Crawley. He fumbled around in his jacket pocket and felt the velvet ring box that was tucked away inside.

He cleared his throat and set his drink down. He knew if he didn't do it now, the opportunity would pass him by.

" While it has been a wonderful night of celebration, I think...since everyone is here, there is something I'd like to ask Mrs. Crawley." Richard began as he stood up.

Everyone gasped. Mary looked up in surprise, she knew what was coming. Violet wondered if she'd been correct and a marriage proposal was on its way.

Richard grabbed Isobel's left hand and rubbed his thumb over her fingers before bending down.

Isobel had a look of pure surprise on her face because she didn't expect him to do this so soon.

" I'd like to ask for your hand in marriage Mrs. Isobel Crawley. I love you, and I've come to love Emma like my own. I will do my best to love you both and take care of you and it would mean so much to me if you would marry me?" He asked, presenting an evening bigger diamond ring than she wore around her neck just earlier in the week.

Isobel's eyes lit up with pure joy and shock. She couldn't take her eyes off of Richard as he knelt in front of her. She squeezed his hand and nodded as a tear escaped her eye as she saw the look of love in his eyes.

" Well don't be silent, Isobel. Don't keep the man waiting." Violet pipped up causing Isobel to laugh and earning her a glare from her son.

" Yes. I would love to marry you." Isobel replied as more tears gathered in her eyes.

Richard grinned and slid the ring on her finger and he hugged her close after planting a kiss on her cheek.

" What a happy surprise this was! Dr. Clarkson I look forward to welcoming you into the family and I have no doubt in my mind that you'll treat our Isobel and Emma with great care and she'll do the same for you in return. A toast for the happy couple! To the future Dr and Mrs. Clarkson!" Robert Crawley grinned and raised his glass.

Everyone in the room followed suit happily cheering and roasting the couple. Mary smiled in delight and offered her congratulations to her mother in law.

" I trust Dr. Clarkson will take good care of you and Emma. You seem quite happy about this sudden engagement." Mary observed.

Isobel nodded and couldn't stop smiling. " Im very happy. I never thought I'd have another chance, but I did. He and Emma have made my life complete again." Isobel spoke fondly of Richard and daughter.

Mary squeezed her arm gently before she went to congratulate the groom.

Violet made her way over, just as the two were headed to gather Emma from the nursery to leave.

" Dr. Clarkson, I'd like to speak with you a moment." Violet said, clearly hoping for a moment alone.

He nodded and excused himself as Isobel waited for their daughter. He walked over to Violet and he found himself suddenly nervous to be in her presence.

Violet's eyes pierced his as she looked at him. He couldn't read her and wasn't sure what she was going to say, she cleared her throat and spoke to him. " I'd just like to say that Isobel's happiness means a lot to me. I'm glad you popped the question before Lord Merton had the chance to weasel his way back in! Good on you for taking on Cousin Isobel and Emma. I just hope you don't find yourself in the presence of two Mrs. Crawleys in the house, one is enough for me. Don't let her mold that child into a mini version of herself. Spare some of us if you could." She replied, leaving Richard chuckling.

" I can assure you, Emma has a mind of her own and she is intelligent. We thank you for your kind words." Richard replied before nodding and walking back over to Isobel.

The nanny had brought down a sleepy Emma. Richard lifted the tired little girl into his arms and escorted Isobel down to the car. They laid her carefully in the back seat and Isobel sat in the back with Emma's head in her lap. She spent the car ride stroking her daughter's hair and admiring the ring that glistened from the light from the moon.

" Happy?" Richard asked softly, as he stared back at Isobel.

She looked up from Emma and smiled at Richard and nodded. " Deeply. I love you Richard Clarkson." Isobel smiled.

" I love you too, Isobel."

TBC………….


	9. Bonding

Richard got his family home safe and sound at Crawley house. Her maid had left the kitchen lights on for them and had gone home hours before, leaving the family to get ready for bed alone.

Isobel loved to have evenings with her family and help Emma get ready for bed. She and Richard usually read a bedtime story to her or sat with her until she fell asleep. It reminded her of nights with Matthew when he was a little boy and gave her great joy to keep his memory alive in this way.

Richard grabbed up his sleeping daughter while Isobel got inside and after getting her dressed and ready for bed, the two went to their room to do the same.

Isobel stared at the new ring Richard had gotten knowing it must've cost a fortune and was shocked he would do such a thing for her. She didn't feel worthy enough to have such a gorgeous ring, even Reggie hadn't gotten her anything that grand.

He noticed her staring from across the room, a confused look on her face as she stared at the ring on her finger and he figured he'd better tell her where it came from.

He glided across the room and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her temple. " It's my great grandmother's ring. I had my brother send it. She left it for me and I never had a reason to use it until now. You're worthy of it Isobel. You deserve more." He murmured with his lips pressed against her.

Isobel's spine tingled as his breath tickled her neck and ear. She smiled warmly at him. " You've given me my family back Richard and I will love you always."

Her words were sincere. The product of the love they shared was asleep just down the hall and Isobel felt as if she could burst with pride.

She couldn't wait for the chance to take a honeymoon with Richard away from Downton to enjoy his company. She really wanted to visit the sea and walk the beaches in the evening with Richard.

Isobel crawled into bed and laid against Richard after he got in.

" I can't believe we have a beautiful little girl down the hall to call our own. I never thought I'd have the chance to be a father. I'm glad you made me a father, Isobel. I love you and Emma so much." Richard said with a smile, kissing her head.

" We love you, Richard. Having this second chance at having a husband and a child for us to love and watch grow, nothing compares." Isobel smiled sweetly. She was happy with her life and didn't want to give it up for anything.

It was the best second chance at life and she was happier with Richard than Lord Merton. She didn't think he'd be so willing to take on a child. Richard was eager to. He was quick to love and bond with Emma, even if she wasn't his, he'd still love her anyway. . The family said he was so great with children and Emma really did adore her father. She had taken to Isobel and Dickie rather quickly and readily called them mum and da.

Isobel fell asleep in Richard's arms.

…...

A few weeks had gone by since the engagement and Isobel was happily planning a small ceremony. They decided to have the ceremony and reception at Downton upon the insistence of the family.

They had been pushy and excited with all of the planning and Isobel let them take charge and plan away so she could focus more on spending time with her daughter and putting in more hours at the hospital.

Richard was excited about the wedding ceremony and was planning a surprise. He hadn't seen his brother and sister-in-law in nearly 5 years and knew this wedding was the perfect opportunity.

Richard was inviting his brother and his wife and their two children that were much older than Emma. They were traveling all the way from Scotland and he was very excited to see them.

He wanted to take Isobel there on their honeymoon but she wanted the beach so they decided upon the beaches.

During a busy day at the hospital, while Richard was working, Isobel took Emma walking around the village to have some mother-daughter time. She enjoyed special outings with her.

They visited the bakery to share a slice of cake and then they were just popping in and out of the little shops.

Isobel caught her now 5-year-old staring at a little family with a few kids walking ahead of them. It hit Isobel the girl was probably feeling lonely and hoped she wasn't expecting a sibling or two. Isobel didn't think she'd have luck this late in the game.

Both Richard and Isobel had come from big families but Isobel had been cursed when it came to getting pregnant. Emma was truly a surprise and a wonderful one at that. As Isobel continued their walk, she spotted a little shop with animals in it and got an idea.

" Mummy, why don't I have a brother?" Emma said pouting as she motioned to the family that had just crossed the street.

Isobel remained quiet and she wasn't sure what to say. Her little girl was very observant about everything.

" Well, Emma, I'm a little older than most mothers. You were a surprise for me and your father and we couldn't love you one bit less. But I do have an idea." Isobel said.

They headed towards the store and in the window, there was a kitten curled up. It was a little grey kitten with a cute pink nose.

" Oh! Mummy look!" Emma got excited. Isobel smiled.

"Let's go take a look, shall we?" Isobel asked.

Emma hurried right inside and they greeted the shop owner. Emma stared at the sleeping kitten.

" I'd like to know if that kitten is for sale?" Isobel asked.

" She is. Would your daughter like to hold her?" The shopkeeper asked. Isobel looked down at her daughter and she nodded quickly.

He smiled and grabbed the little thing and laid it in her arms. The kitten began purring and Emma giggled in delight. " She's the last one left. I'd say they are both taken with one another." He said.

Isobel smiled and agreed and bought some supplies before heading back over to her daughter.

" Mummy do we have to put her back? I don't want to." She sniffled.

" Oh Emma, don't cry, darling girl. She's coming with us! She's yours to keep." Isobel replied as she wiped her tears.

" Mine?! She's mine? Oh, I will love her so much! I think I'll call her Button."Emma replied with a huge grin on her face. Isobel teared up at her little girl. It was the sweetest thing. She knew Emma and the kitten had already bonded.

" That's a cute name." Isobel said as she rubbed the kitten's little head. The kitten was content in Emma's arms but purred when Isobel rubbed her. She would be a perfect fit for their little family.

They left the store and headed home so they could get the newest addition to the Clarkson household settled before Richard arrived home from a long afternoon at the hospital.

….

Richard Clarkson had pulled up to Crawley house and sighed heavily as he exited the car. His day had been a long one full of patients and surgery and he was ready to just be home with his family. He tried not to work so much, and he was thinking of hiring on a new doctor so he could be home with Isobel and Emma more.

As he shut the door, something shook him from his thoughts. He heard giggles coming from the yard. He was surprised to find the source of the laughter was coming from his wife and daughter sitting on a blanket playing with a...kitten? He rolled his eyes and smiled at the sight.

Both he and his wife loved animals and he could see that Emma did too. The kitten was chasing a stick that Emma was waving in front of her.

" Aye, what do we have here?" Richard said, finally announcing his presence.

" DA! LOOK! Mummy bought me a cat! Her name is Button!" Emma squealed as she lifted the little thing up.

Richard kneeled and took a seat beside his wife on the blanket. He smiled at the ball of fluff in Emma's arms.

" Welcome to the family, Button." Richard said with a grin. Isobel leaned into him. " Please don't be mad. She needed a friend." Isobel pouted.

Richard kissed her temple softly and held her close. " I could never be mad at you, love." he whispered.

" I'm very tired. I think I'll have a lie down. You and Emma enjoy dinner. I'll have the maid leave me something out for later." Isobel said.

Richard raised a brow. " Are you alright?" he asked. Isobel nodded and headed up without another word. He could tell something was bothering her and was determined to get to the bottom of things after Emma went to bed.

After enjoying a delicious dinner with his daughter and reading her a bedtime story, he headed right to Isobel. She was reading a book and sitting up in bed.

" Isobel?" Richard knocked.

" Oh...come in." She said softly as she laid her book down.

" Emma just went to sleep. What's wrong, I know something is." Richard said, grabbing her hands gently in his.

" I'm just missing Matthew. It's nothing. We saw families out around the town today and Emma asked for a brother...someday I do wish to tell her about Matthew. I'd like to. They would've adored one another. I'm sorry, I feel foolish." Isobel replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Richard said nothing but pulled her close. He sat her on the edge of the bed and held her tightly to him and rocked them gently back and forth.

They spent the rest of their evening curled up against one another, enjoying the peace and quiet until they fell asleep.

TBC…...


	10. Thoughts

A few weeks went by and wedding planning was in full swing. Isobel and Violet had been working on invitations while Emma played with her kitten on the floor of the sitting room

Violet kept staring at her. " How well behaved she is. I'm surprised."

Isobel shot her a look. " How so?"

" She lives under your roof." Violet chuckled. Isobel rolled her eyes and continued looking through invitations making sure everything was properly addressed.

" I'll take that as a compliment." Isobel said with a nod.

" Anything said to you always is." Violet quipped.

" Are any of Dr. Clarkson's family coming?" Violet changed the subject.

" I'm not sure actually, he hasn't said." Isobel replied.

Richard was planning on surprising her. He was excited for her to meet his brother.

" Have you looked into adopting any more children? First Emma and now a cat. It seems you've taken up a new occupation." Violet asked.

Isobel raised a brow. That was an odd question coming from Violet. But she wouldn't put it past her to ask such things.

" Well, Richard would be apart of the discussion. I'd have to think about it. Emma does want a brother." Isobel said softly, so her daughter wouldn't overhear.

" Is Dr. Clarkson marrying you to play house? He's taken quite an interest in children lately. I certainly hope he doesn't think you'll be the one to produce the children. " Violet started up again.

Isobel nearly spit out her tea. She managed to cough as gracefully as she could before she'd had enough of her chatter and wanted to give her a piece of her mind.

" He knows how old I am, but I don't think that's what he expects from me, at least not at this age!" Isobel exclaimed. She was a little surprised at Violet's conversation.

" Every man expects a full marriage, dear. Even Dr. Clarkson." Violet replied trying to get under her skin. She of course was just ruffling her feathers. But Isobel wasn't taking it as a joke. She had gone quiet.

Did Violet have a point? Was he marrying her to play house? Was he expecting a miracle to happen at their ages so Emma could have a little brother?

Violet noticed her cousin was deep in thought because her lips had drawn a thin line and she was staring off. She hoped she hadn't upset her.

" I think we're done here for the afternoon." Isobel said, before ringing the bell to alert the butler they were finished.

" Come down off that high horse of yours and learn to lighten up a little." Violet remarked with a twinkle in her eye.

" I don't think jokes in regards to my fiancé or my personal affairs are humorous." Isobel said, as she came to a standing position.

The room felt like it was spinning as she stood. Isobel closed her eyes and waited for the feeling to pass, as she clutched the table. Violet raised a brow, but quickly dropped it when Isobel opened her eyes.

She didn't speak for a moment or two, leaving Violet on edge.

" I'll see you and Dr. Clarkson Friday for dinner." Violet said before exiting the room.

Isobel nodded and didn't bother to move or utter another word. Once her maid shut the door, Isobel felt the feeling pass and headed to sit on the couch.

Emma joined her mother and so did Button and the three curled up together and took a long nap.

Richard arrived home right around dinner time and found his daughter eating alone at the table. The maid was making sure she ate dinner.

" Hello my little lass, where is your mother?" Richard asked as he kissed Emma's cheek.

" Sleeping!" Emma replied

" She doesn't seem to be well. She declined dinner and didn't touch the tea tray I left up for her." Elizabeth said, worried for her employer. She felt like she could speak up on the matter since she was older than Isobel and they were friends.

Richard nodded and sat down joining his daughter in having woken soup and fresh bread and then made his way up to his wife. He hoped she'd at least be awake and could talk about what was bothering her.

Elizabeth knew the two were married and glad Isobel had Dr. Clarkson around. She liked him much better than Lord Merton.

When he got to their room, the curtains were closed and all the lights were off. Isobel was clutching a pillow, curled up around it.

He chuckled softly at the site. He knew she really must be ill to be sleeping during the afternoon. She hadn't really eaten much the past few days. He quietly made his way over to their bed and sat down and rubbed her back.

" I heard you come in." Isobel said softly.

Richard was surprised she was awake. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He said. He kept rubbing her back and then grabbed for one of her hands. She wasn't facing him, and didn't bother to turn over.

" You didn't wake me. I've been lying here for a few hours. I'm fine." Isobel replied before he would start in on her. He knew better than to jump on her case.

She had Matthew on her mind and the sadness got to her. As did Violet's words. She didn't mean to snap at her. She knew she was only teasing but with the constant talk about babies, brothers, and children in general, it sent her into a state of sadness over the loss of her precious son.

Richard knew exactly what had her in this state. She wasn't sick, just sad. He continued to rub her back.

" Stay in bed as long as you'd like." He kissed her temple.

Isobel had to ask him. She wanted to know what he wanted from her. Violet's joke had been looming in her mind all day.

" Richard?" Isobel asked.

" Yes?" He replied.

She quickly lost her courage and decided it was silly and to drop the conversation.

" I love you." Isobel squeezed his hand and then curled back into the pillow. She hadn't turned to face him once. She didn't mention she felt dizzy and figured it had to do with everything going on in her head.

" I'll leave you to rest. I'm going to help Emma get ready for bed." Richard kissed her once more and left the room.

Once he had gone, Isobel pulled the blankets up and tried her best to fall asleep.

………………………………………..

The next afternoon since Richard had the day off, the family was headed to The Abbey for lunch. Emma would be going as well to see the other children and play with them. She was excited.

Since the weather was pleasant, the three decided to walk. Emma was quite chatty on their walk and Isobel just adored it.

Once at the Abbey, Richard took Emma up to the children's nursery so she could play and dropped her off with the nanny before joining his wife in the dining room.

Once he made his way in, the men shook his hands and he took his place by Isobel and they sat down for lunch.

Edith was busy in conversation about Bertie and the paper with Violet and Mary and Tom were talking with Robert about the house, and some other business matters about Downton.

Cora was lightly chatting with Isobel. " We can head into York Saturday and look for dresses if you'd like? Emma is more than welcome to come." Cora said.

Isobel nodded and smiled. " I'd like that. I just hope we find something. I don't exactly need a wedding dress anymore, just something simple." She replied.

" How are things at the hospital?" Isobel asked.

" So far so good. Mama doesn't seem to mind anymore. She's let the matter be put to rest. She's been too preoccupied with her staff, they've been at each other's throats for the past few weeks." Cora said as she stifled a laugh.

Isobel and Richard chuckled. They knew all too well of the antics that went on between Spratt and Denker.

Recently, Denker has been driving Spratt mad with her antics. It always made for great conversation.

Isobel was curious to see what the two were up to this time.

Once Violet was done speaking to Edith, Robert got up and the family decided to move conversations to the lounge so they could clean from lunch.

" What are Spratt and Denker up in arms about this time?" Isobel asked as she caught up to Violet.

" What aren't they up to? Denker's been trying to drive Spratt mad with a friendly competition." Violet chuckled.

They all sat down and enjoyed some after dinner drinks. Violet decided to have a little friendly fun with Dr. Clarkson.

" Do you and Mrs. Crawley plan on expanding the family?" Violet asked directly and pointedly at Dr. Clarkson.

Everyone was quite shocked at Violet's question. Robert just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

Richard was blushing and Isobel had a look of shock cross her face. She couldn't speak.

" Well. That hasn't been discussed Lady Grantham, but we possibly will take in another child if that's what you mean." Richard spoke up, giving Isobel's hand a squeeze.

Isobel looked at him, surprised. The thought crossed her mind but she wondered if Richard had been thinking about it as well and that's what he wanted this whole time. More children? She knew they would really have to talk when they got home because she was curious to know why that so easily slipped off his tongue.

She smirked a little as how rapidly his comeback and answer had wavered Violet.

" I think that's wonderful. I'm sure Emma will love it too." Cora replied, giving Isobel a knowing look. Isobel sipped her champagne and exchanged a smile with her

" She's been lonely which is why we decided to get her a cat. I think having another child in the house wouldn't be so bad." Isobel replied with a nod at Violet.

She was determined not to let Violet get under her skin.

" I do envy you. It must be nice having young children in the house again." Cora said.

Isobel smiled and nodded. " It's refreshing. She's such a wonderful child. We love her dearly and Richard is smitten over her." She replied.

Richard was proud of the way his wife was handling things. He took a sip of his drink and chattered with Robert over some things on his mind and then it was time to leave.

Isobel this time went to fetch Emma from Nanny. She hugged George, Sybbie, and Marigold before leaving with Emma.

" Did you have fun? I hope you did." Isobel replied as they held hands.

" Lots." Emma said with a nod.

She excitedly ran for Richard when she saw him. Isobel was about to tell her not to run but Cora stopped her by putting a hand on her arm

" She's a child. She's a very happy one. Don't worry." Cora replied.

Isobel smiled in reply. " Thank you for everything. We will see you Saturday." Isobel said.

The three left and headed back towards Crawley House.

Emma walked a bit ahead of them. Richard had enlaced his wife's arm with his so they could talk.

" That was interesting." Richard said, earning a nod from his wife.

" How would you feel about taking in a child?" He asked his wife.

Isobel was quiet for a few moments.

" Possibly, although Emma is warming up to the idea of being an only child. I don't want her to think we don't love her if we have to divide our time between two children." Isobel said.

" Give it some thought. We don't have to rush into anything, but I wouldn't mind if we did." He smiled, trying to catch a glimpse at his wife's face wondering what was going through that pretty little head of hers.

She smiled warmly at him and he could tell that she was thinking about it.

TBC…...


	11. Unexpected

The next afternoon, Isobel was meeting Violet for tea. She had called her early that morning and she agreed to go by. She hadn't had free time to enjoy tea with her since Edith had come to get Emma so she could take her and Marigold into town.

Emma loved being with Marigold and the two had a great time together always. Isobel knew she was in good hands so she wasn't worried.

When she arrived Spratt opened the door and nodded at her to enter.

" Good afternoon Mrs. Crawley, Lady Grantham is waiting for you in the drawing room."

" Thank you, Spratt." Isobel smiled and headed inside.

Isobel found Violet in the drawing room, she knocked and peered through the door. " It's only just me." She replied.

Violet rolled her eyes. " I do wish you would let Spratt announce you. I try to keep him busy and away from Denker and her antics."

Isobel apologized and rolled her eyes. " I'll try to remember that." She said.

She sat down and Violet rang for their tea and cake.

" Spratt, go and fetch the tea and cake. I think we're ready." Violet said.

" Yes M' Lady." He bowed and shut the door.

Violet eyed Isobel for a moment, before she spoke up.

" You know- it's quite a coincidence that Emma favors both you and Dr. Clarkson. How did you manage that?"

A look of surprise washed over Isobel's features. She grew pale, wondering what kind of turn this conversation was taking.

" You think she looks like Richard?" Isobel played along.

" I do. When they stand together it's like his mirror image." Violet said, stating the obvious.

The two stopped talking when Spratt entered and poured them tea. Once Violet dismissed him and heard the door close, she continued.

" It just struck me as odd." She quipped.

" I guess they do look alike." Isobel replied as she took a long sip of tea.

Violet was waiting for her to fess up. Isobel was putting up a fight. She was waiting for her to crumble and admit it. She delightfully took a bite of cake before speaking up.

" That they do. I also think she favors you with her cheekbones. Matthew did as well." Violet hoped that would do it.

Isobel set her tea cup down a little louder than she intended and wasn't sure what to say to that. The mere mention of her son especially in the taunting tone Violet had, set her off.

Isobel finally broke. Violet knew. But how?

" How did you know?! Who told you?" Isobel asked, a bit of anger in her voice.

" It wasn't that hard to figure out my dear. I questioned it when I first saw you three at George's party. I was a bit shocked at first and figured I was wrong, but it became more obvious as time has gone on." Violet said.

She was pleased her friend had finally spilled the truth. It was exhausting trying to keep up the charade waiting for Isobel to tell her. She was a little upset she hadn't made mention of her before.

Isobel had been tight lipped for months and had stopped coming around as much to the Dowager's.

" Cousin Robert doesn't know, does he? I don't want this to hurt Richard's reputation." Isobel said with panic. The last person she wanted to hurt was dear Richard. They were married and had done so in secret, but Isobel still didn't want Robert to know the details prior to their marriage.

"My lips are are good as sealed." Violet promised. She did regard Isobel as a dear friend and Dr. Clarkson had been her friend as well and she didn't want things to get messy, even though she enjoyed ruffling her feathers.

" How can I trust you?" Isobel retorted.

" I've not said anything thus far have I? Your secret is safe with me. How have you hidden her this long? Was she with family?" Violet asked. She had the ball in her court now.

Isobel sighed, she wasn't sure she was ready to divulge all this over tea.

She stared long and hard into her mug of tea. Violet wasn't sure what Isobel was going to say next.

Her head snapped up and her lips were tightly pressed together, thinking of that horrible time and the incident at the hospital.

" Emma was taken by a nurse in the hospital. I didn't know about the pregnancy and she was kept there and watched over until she was strong enough to leave." Isobel began. She did her best to explain the story to Violet, hoping and praying that no one else would catch wind of this or that Violet wouldn't use the details against her in anyway.

Violet listened and was surprised at the details of the story. She was actually rendered speechless when Isobel finished and the Dowager was surprised at her own thoughts.

" My, my…" Violet replied. " I would've thought you had a higher tolerance for your alcohol than to let your guard down."

" He proposed. At first I'd said no, and things took a turn." Isobel said as her voice trailed off, recalling the events of that afternoon.

Violet wouldn't be breathing a word of this to anyone and she hoped Denker wasn't listening at the door for her next bout of gossip.

Isobel didn't look her friend in the eyes and cuddled around instead with the napkin in her lap. She felt exposed and wasn't sure what to say after that or what Violet thought of her now. No secret was off limits to a Crawley and Isobel found out that nothing was sacred and regretted telling Edith. She figured the older woman had coaxed her into it. She didn't blame Edith entirely- Violet was a force of nature and could intimidate a judge of the high courts.

Violet shocked Isobel with her words. " I don't think any less of you. I find it honorable that Dr. Clarkson didn't run from the problem. It's just rather funny to see him in this way. I'd never take him for the fatherly type." She chuckled.

Isobel's head snapped up and she rolled her eyes a little. " He is a very good father and he and Emma love each other dearly." She replied.

" And what about the next one to come?" Violet asked.

Isobel raised a brow. " I don't think I know what you mean. You know I'm too old." She replied before taking a sip of tea.

" I think you do. It's not that hard to tell, dear. Clearly time not age has been pitted against you this time..." Violet retorted while pointing at Iosbel's midsection where her skirt was tightly pulled, displayed the rounding part of her stomach that was clearly noticeable as she sat down. Isobel had a much slimmer figure to begin with but she noticed it's expansion.

The glow to her skin and the fit of her dress was a dead giveaway for Violet.

Violet was sharp and observant, hardly anyone could get anything past her.

" Does he know?" Violet lowered her voice.

Isobel didn't respond.

" I'll tell him this evening. Please Violet. Not a word!" Isobel begged. She nearly turned to putty knowing that Violet now held her deepest secrets in her hands.

The clock struck and Isobel saw the time and decided to wrap things up and head back to Crawley house. Edith would be on her way back with the girls and Richard would be getting home from the hospital later that night.

Violet stood once Isobel was up. She put a hand on her arm. " I'll have Spratt drive you back to your house. Should you be on your feet walking such a distance in your present condition?"

" That won't be necessary. I can manage." Isobel smiled softly before leaving.

Violet readily took to the window and saw her cousin start for home, and she said a quick prayer for her journey as she saw Isobel's figure become smaller and smaller as she left Dower House.

……………………………………..

The fresh air did wonders for Isobel. She felt more relaxed and calm as she headed towards her house, and not as nervous as she did on her way to Violet's.

Their conversation had taken a different turn of events that afternoon, but Isobel figured Violet wouldn't give up any of their conversation.

She was excited to see her daughter and couldn't wait to hear all about her outing with Marigold. She knew the two had an exhaustive day. She decided not to let on that Edith had blabbed or to hold it against her because she knew she'd been bullied into it just as Violet did at tea this afternoon.

Her hand unconsciously rested across her abdomen as she walked. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell Richard about this little surprise that Violet seemed to notice right off the bat certainly he'd noticed it already...unless that's why he'd been dropping hints?

She had been shocked by this little surprise and wasn't sure what to make of it. Her stomach had definitely grown in size so she knew she had to be well into the first few months. At first, she didn't want to believe it and didn't think it was even possible, but looking down she knew that it wasn't a dream...it was very real. This was happening.

As she approached the house, she saw Richard with his back to her in the garden. She wondered what he was doing off so early? She smiled sweetly as she saw him carefully clipping some flowers. He was working on an arrangement. She stood watched for a few moments, keeping her handbag in front of her.

It was a sweet sight, watching him picking flowers. He was humming to himself. He had a nice little arrangement and was putting the final touches on it when she decided to approach.

Isobel slowly strolled right towards him. " Richard? I didn't expect you home!" She called, acting as if she'd just come in.

Richard turned around and smiled at his wife. " Aye. The hospital wasn't busy so I figured I should come home early. These are for you." He smiled as presented her with a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Richard was always so thoughtful and loving towards her .

Isobel kissed him. " Is Emma back yet from her outing?" She asked after breaking apart their kiss, searching for their daughter and wondering why it was so quiet.

" Not yet. Edith did phone and say they'd come home after dinner. I told her that would be just fine." He smiled and pulled Isobel in close.

Isobel smiled and rested her head against his chest. Richard pulled her down to the bench and Isobel took a seat. Her heart was beating faster as he put his arm around her to pull her in close, knowing he's feel the swell of her abdomen.

As his arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers gently rested on her side, until he felt it. Isobel stiffened as she felt his fingers stop moving and felt him pull away.

Tears welled in her eyes. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be and was nervous. He grabbed her hands in his and rubbed them gently.

" Isobel, look at me please." He ordered softly. He hand cupped her cheek and he slowly lifted her face up. He was met with watery eyes and Isobel biting her lip.

" Isobel, are you pregnant?" He asked.

A few tears escaped and she nodded.

Richard gave a hearty laugh and pulled Isobel in close, rocking them back and forth, clearly not the response Isobel was expecting.

" I love you, Isobel Clarkson!" He grinned happily.

" Y-you mean, you aren't upset?" Isobel asked once she found her voice, pulling away from her husband.

" Upset? Why would I be upset?" Richard asked as he put a hand on her stomach.

" Well, I just...I wasn't sure you'd be happy because of our ages and the family doesn't know we are married. I just don't want this to hurt you." Isobel said as she buried her face in his chest.

Richard gently rubbed her back in soothing circles and tried his best to keep her calm. She relaxed into his to him and laid her head on his shoulder as he moved his arm around to rest gently on her stomach.

" I love you." He whispered her her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

" I love you too. We love you." She said softly.

They lost track of time as they sat together enjoying the breezes from the afternoon and the aroma of the flowers as it hit their noses.

The best part was the sunshine that kept them warm. Richard held her close and the two relaxed enjoying nothing but the sounds of nature until giggles disturbed the peace.

Isobel's eyes fluttered open from her nap and she smiled when she saw Emma hurrying towards them. Richard had heard his daughter approaching as was already waiting with arms open as their daughter jumped to him.

Edith smiled as Dr. Clarkson embraced Emma and then Marigold.

Isobel stood, using Richard's arm to push herself up and steady herself.

" I hope Emma wasn't too much trouble." Isobel said as she walked over to Edith.

" She was perfectly charming. She and Marigold get along quite well. We had a wonderful afternoon." Edith replied smiling.

" I'm looking forward to our outing to York tomorrow. I'm sure we'll find you a beautiful dress to wear." Edith said.

Isobel had nearly forgotten about the trip to York. She gasped and briefly her hand grazed her stomach.

" Right. Yes. As am I. Emma and I will meet you at the station tomorrow." Isobel nodded and quickly smiled at Edith before they parted ways.

Richard and Isobel ate dinner and had Emma join them as she told them about her outing and dinner with Marigold, Sybbie, and George.

The two put her to bed and fell asleep rather easily themselves that night.

…………………………………………….

The next morning, Isobel sat in bed until the last possible second savoring the morning with her husband.

She and Richard had been lying in each other's arms talking for a bit before they had to get ready for the day. Isobel had voiced her concern over the matter of the dress.

" Won't they see? I'm growing." Isobel stated obviously to her husband.

" I don't think they'll notice a thing Isobel." He tried to reassure his wife.

She sighed. " It's bound to be obvious. Cousin Violet seemed to notice right away."

" Lady Grantham is sharper than ever." He quipped, but continued as he rubbed his hand over his wife's stomach.

" Don't stress over it. Please." He whispered.

" I won't." Isobel said as he kissed his brow.

" Emma doesn't know yet, does she?" He asked.

" Not yet. I don't want her knowing until we can't hide it anymore." Isobel said. Her daughter was observant as well, and smart but Isobel knew it would be a few more weeks before she'd want to say anything and she wanted them to be away from the family for a bit when they did so she wouldn't accidentally let the news slip.

………………………….

Isobel chose to dress in loose clothing for travel and to make shopping for wedding dresses simpler. Emma has on a beautiful blue dress with a bow in her hair.

She looked absolutely adorable and it melted Isobel's heart. She was so happy to have her daughter by her side as they went to go looking for wedding dresses. She was excited Emma would be her flower girl.

Richard drove his girls to the train station where the Crawley family stood waiting. They were all traveling in the first class car to York. Richard gave Isobel his arm as they headed up the platform and Emma had his hand.

Cora smiled sweetly as the three approached.

" Good morning Dr. Clarkson, did you come to see us off?" Cora asked as she smiled at the doctor.

" Aye, Good morning Lady Grantham. I did." He blushed a little. Isobel's fingers wrapped a little tighter around his arm.

" Well the train is about to depart. We should head on." Mary said after smiling at the doctor.

He said his goodbyes and the 6 ladies boarded the train. Isobel kept Emma in her lap and they shared a seat together.

Mary was by her side and opposite them were Cora and Edith.

They had breakfast on the train. Cora, Edith, and Mary opted for coffee while Isobel and Emma had orange juice. She ordered a large breakfast to split with her daughter.

" So have you decided on what kind of dress you'd like?" Cora asked. She and the girls had done a majority of the wedding planning sans Isobel. She gave them full control of the wedding minus the guest list.

" Something a little off white or cream. It's my second wedding after all. Since we are marrying in Spring, I'd like to keep it on the casual side. I think that'll be best." Isobel said, with a smile.

She hoped if they did indeed find a dress today, by the time spring came it would fit to accommodate the growing baby Clarkson or said little baby would already have arrived.

After a nice hearty breakfast and light conversation, Isobel was pleased to feel the train come to a stop as they reached their destination.

………………………………………..

They had a driver waiting to take them to the hotel to drop their things and then to the wedding dress shop where Cora had arranged for an appointment and to have the small store to themselves.

As Edith, Isobel, and Emma walked on ahead to the driver after exiting the train, Mary grabbed her mother's arm to slow her pace so she could speak to her.

" Isobel seems off to me. Did you notice anything, Mama?" Mary asked.

" Nothing out of the ordinary. It could be that she is just nervous about the wedding. It's coming up in just a few short months. The dress is a big part of the day. Every woman wants to look and feel her best." Cora said.

Mary nodded in agreement after a moment.

" Perhaps you're right. I know she's had a lot on her mind tending to Emma and working at the hospital more frequently. Maybe while we are here, we could take Emma for a bit and let Isobel have the afternoon to herself tomorrow before we head back." Mary suggested.

" I think that's a great idea. She's fond of Edith so I'm sure we can keep her entertained and let Isobel have time to herself." Cora replied with a smile.

They met the others in the car and got settled at the hotel before going to the dress shop.

When they arrived at the shop, a woman greeted them and allowed them to look around. She had made Edith's dress and Rose's. Isobel felt rather overwhelmed at the dresses she saw. There was silk and lace everywhere. Emma stayed close to Isobel's side as she browsed holding onto her skirts.

" There are so many designs to look at." Isobel chuckled as she sifted through a few samples the designer had made. They were so elegant and Isobel didn't feel like she needed such a formal gown, it was her second marriage after all.

She felt a little defeated as she looked around, not quite certain anything was too her taste.

" We have a book with photographs of the latest fashion or if you'd prefer something more traditional we offer that as well. I can make anything you'd like ." The woman smiled.

Isobel nodded and returned her smile. Edith went over to help as Cora and Mary sifted through the selection of girl's dresses for Emma.

" Ohhh that one is pretty. Mummy likes flowers!" Emma exclaimed, eyeing a pink gown with ivory flowers at the waist.

Mary and Cora both smiled at the little girl. " I think you'd be just darling in this. We'll go try this on." Cora said as she pulled it off the rack.

The designer was taking notes on Isobel's vision as she picked a few elements from a few photographs she loved.

" I'll draw up a few sketches and have them sent to you and once you find one you like, we can move on to creating the gown and I'll have you come in for fittings. We'll make sure you look amazing on your wedding day." Sarah, the designer said with a smile.

" You'll look splendid, Cousin Isobel." Edith said with a grin.

Isobel nodded, feeling much more confident about this whole process.

Just as the three were finishing up some details, Mary came around the corner.

" I think Emma's found a dress." She grinned.

Emma twirled around and hurried right for Isobel's arms, hugging her.

" You look like a princess, my little darling. Are you quite happy with the dress?" Isobel asked.

" Yes mummy! It's got flowers! May I get it?" Emma asked.

" Of course. If that's the one you're happy with." Isobel said.

Emma quickly nodded, and hugged her mother tightly. Isobel kissed her head and sent her back to change.

" I think that will be all for us today. I can't thank you enough for everything." Isobel said as she came to a stand.

" It's my pleasure. I'll be in touch soon and I'll go right ahead and ship that dress back to Downton for you." Sarah replied.

…………………………

After finishing at the dress shop, Mary decided some celebratory tea back at their hotel would be the proper way to end their afternoon. Isobel decided she would take Emma to their room so they could rest up before dinner that night.

The driver took them back to the hotel, the families parted ways and Cora and her girls headed for tea.

" Did you help Isobel come up with something?" Cora asked once they were seated.

Edith nodded. " I think so. She's chosen a few different looks and ideas and I know Sarah will come up with something perfect for her." She replied with a smile.

" Good. Now that's over with the rest of our afternoon will be quite relaxing. I was thinking of heading out after tea to find some things for your papa." Cora replied.

" I should probably get George a new toy or something. I feel terrible for leaving him. Maybe I'll join you." Mary spoke up.

" Edith what will you do until dinner?" Cora asked her daughter.

" Read a novel back in the room. I've been wanting to finish it. I'm going to call up Bertie. I think he may be in town. He told me to ring him once we got settled." Edith said, blushing a little.

" Are things going well between you both?" Cora asked.

" As it seems, yes. He's a gentleman." Edith said, smiling. She was growing fond of Bertie but was still cautious of her heart. She never had great success with men and didn't want to ruin things with him. It was still so new.

After their tea and some conversation, the three parted ways.

………………………………..

Meanwhile back up in the room, Isobel had made sure Emma was napping. She phoned Richard saying they'd arrived and were settled before laying down to join her daughter in a nap as well.

She removed the pins from her honey colored hair and threw on a cotton gown and slipped into the bed beside her sleeping little girl.

Sleep lucky came easy for Isobel these past few nights. She forgot how tiring it was to travel, or to be carrying a baby.She drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the wedding on her mind.

TBC…….. ( I do hope you are all enjoying this story! The wedding and ending for the Clarkson family will be a sweet one. I hope I do Richobel justice!!)


	12. Moments

Several weeks had passed since the visit to York. The Crawley family was busy with holiday prep and the new year.

There was a big Christmas celebration coming up and they were having a massive party.

The Abbey hadn't been the only place bustling with holiday planning. The hospital had also been busier with colds, influenza, and other problems keeping Richard Clarkson confined to the hospital and away from his family for more time than he'd like to admit.

He had made Isobel steer clear of the hospital due to sickness and the patient load, not wanting her on her feet all the time. Isobel was stubborn and only made an appearance once or twice a week, just doing patient rounds and nothing more.

On one winter day, Richard sat at his desk rubbing his temples. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. As much as he loved medicine, maybe it was time to bring on a new doctor. A doctor that could manage a few times a week. It was beginning to wear on him and take a toll on his relationship and his being. He was exhausted and the long days and nights didn't help much, but his passion for medicine kept him going. He had avoided home and had been sleeping at the hospital knowing that home was probably not the best place to be seeing as though he'd spent every night for the past week at the hospital.

He figured Isobel was loathing him for staying here as much as he had, missing dinners, outings, time with Emma. He hadn't slept in his own bed in so long. He enjoyed medicine and working at the hospital but he knew something had to give.

He heard a faint knock on his door.

" Come in." He mumbled, in a less than professional manner, figuring it was a nurse.

He was surprised to look up and see his wife. She was standing in the doorway in her big coat, a soft smile on her face. She didn't look angry- judging by the smile on her face, but she did look sad in a way...

" Izzy?" He wondered if he was dreaming.

The clock said 7 pm. He rubbed his eyes and saw his wife still standing and smiling at him. She made her way into the room and was standing closer.

" What are you doing here so late?" He asked, standing from his chair. He stood a moment clenching his desk waiting for his equilibrium to get back in balance before he walked to his wife.

In three strides he was now standing face to face with his wife. In the lamplit office, her face glowed.

" I wanted to see you." Her voice was quiet, drawn back.

He grabbed her cold hand in his and squeezed it.

" I was hoping you weren't busy...it's been a few weeks and I- I thought maybe we could check on the baby, but only if you had a few moments." Isobel spoke but kept her head cast downward.

He swallowed back the guilt he was feeling. Poor Isobel. He knew she was hurt by his absence and the time he was spending at the hospital. She didn't have to say anything. He could tell by her body and her words.

He gently tilted her chin up with his index finger until her eyes met his.

" Aye. Let's check and see on the little lad or lass." He smiled sweetly at her.

Leading her to the examination room, Richard laid her gently on the table. He covered her up with a sheet on her lower half and smiled when his wife lifted her blouse to reveal her creamy soft skin and the mound that housed their baby. He smiled at the few freckles she had on her belly. She was so beautiful.

Richard started with feeling around for growth and position before placing a cold metal rod on her belly and pressing his ear to the tip. His expression changed after a few moments into a smile, slipping from his doctor persona.

" We've got a strong barren in there." He said.

Isobel grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it. He could see the little one occasionally move about and see the ripple in her skin.

" 5 months. " Richard said with a smile. Isobel returned his smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

He gently eased her up and took a seat on the edge of the examination table before sliding his arms around her.

Richard thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on and had to resist kissing her passionately in fear a nurse would come in.

Isobel remained quiet, savoring the time in Richard's arms. She had missed a quiet moment with him like this and figured the only way to get one would be to see him at work. She remembered Reg's long nights and would do the same thing when Matthew was little. After he'd gone off to bed, she'd go round to the hospital and see him and this would be their routine until this slowed down.

She loved Reginald and had a wonderful marriage with him. But, she didn't want a repeat. She loved Reg with all her heart but she wasn't 20 or 30 anymore. Neither was Richard. She figured it must've been her hormones talking but she felt as if she was to blame for his absence at home, that he didn't like the life he'd created for himself, but he thought the opposite.

Richard knew Isobel was deep in thought. From the corner of his eye, he saw her lips tightly closed together and wasn't sure what was on her mind. He decided the best place for conversation wasn't here. He got up and slowly eased Isobel off the table and led her to his office.

She sat in the chair and kept a hand on her stomach, avoiding Richard's eyes. Her breathing had picked up a faster pace and she could feel her heart beating quicker as he sat to face her.

_Here it comes. He's going to tell me he doesn't want this anymore. He doesn't want to be with me, or Emma. He's going to say it._

" Isobel." He began softly. " Look at me, please." He begged in a soft, gentle tone.

Isobel hesitated. She didn't want to look in his direction. Finally, she lifted her head and met his gaze, surprisingly it was warm and loving. She could see it on his face. Her own features and body began relaxing, melting under his loving eyes.

" Isobel. I'm sorry I haven't been home. I love you so much, and Emma. As a doctor, it's my duty to be on call when patients are sick. My patients come first, but tonight after spending the evening here instead of home with you by the fireplace, I was here, dealing with 2 cases of influenza. I wanted to discuss how you felt about my brining on a second doctor, that way I can be home more. I shouldn't be leaving you in your condition and I feel terrible because I'm not being a good husband to you." Richard poured his heart out to her, grasping her fingers lightly in his hand as he spoke.

Isobel's eyes darted back and forth across his face, taking everything in he'd said. Her breathing had slowed but her mind still raced.

" Am I in the way?" Isobel blurted out.

Richard raised a brow. " Beg your pardon?" He asked. He saw Isobel's eyes were pooled with tears getting ready to spill over at any moment.

" Is married life different than you'd thought it be? Is it because of me? Emma? The baby? Is that why you aren't home?" Isobel's words stung.

He could sense her guard going up, and it crushed him to hear her talk like this. He reached for her hands and squeezed them both lightly before moving around the desk to kneel at her side.

" I love you with all that I am, Isobel _Clarkson_. I married you because I **love** you. I love Emma and the new baby. I'm sorry if I've hurt you. Please forgive me. Please understand." Richard said, trying to catch a glimpse of her face to see if he could read her.

She avoided his eyes but took in his words as tears spilled down her cheeks. She was silent once more. Richard gently wiped her tears away and put his hand on her belly. The warm mound was moving under his fingers.

He figured out the root of her behavior after lingering with his hands at her stomach. The baby made her far more emotional. He took her in his arms and hugged her close to him. " I'll call to York and see if they can send us any extra hands, so I can take some time off. Oh, Isobel, I love you. I never want you to feel less than. I feel like the luckiest man in the world with you as my wife. It is I that doesn't deserve you or the love you give."

Isobel sighed heavily and hugged him tightly, catching the doctor a little off guard.

" I'm sorry for being foolish." Isobel whispered.

" Don't apologize, it's one of the qualities I find adorable about you. I enjoy ruffling your feathers." He teased.

Isobel giggled through her tears and kissed his lips, not caring who could walk in at any moment.

Isobel felt a few kicks coming from her belly and rubbed gently.

" Something's on your mind." Richard said. He could read his wife like an open book. Isobel nodded.

" Well- it's something we can talk about later. It doesn't need to be discussed now." She dismissed him.

" I have the time. What's going on?" He asked.

" I think we need to tell Cousin Cora and Cousin Robert we are married. I'm afraid when we arrive for church on Friday and then their home for Christmas dinner, it's going to be pretty obvious that we've been up to something." Isobel pointed at her now obviously round stomach.

Richard chuckled slightly. He nodded knowing his wife had a point. Her pregnancy was too far along to be concealed. She was showing and he didn't think they could hide it.

" We could say, we decided to elope and then if it comes up, we announce our news. I just hope Cora won't be mad she's gone to all this trouble to plan a wedding and now the bride is expecting a baby before she's even walked down the aisle." Isobel said aloud, trying to piece it all together.

" I don't doubt she will be understanding. Why not invite her for tea tomorrow afternoon. I'll take the day off. Don't spring it on her during Christmas celebration. That way it will give her time to process the news." Richard said, deciding he should be there too.

Isobel nodded and kissed her husband on the lips. She was glad he'd be home and they could tell her their news together.

Richard wrapped up everything on his desk and then decided to head home with his wife. He checked in at the nurse's station before leaving making sure all was under control before they took off to go home.

The snow was coming down considerably and Richard decided it best they drive home instead of walking. Isobel got in the car and Richard carefully drove and got them home safely.

Isobel had the maid leave the fire going so the house would be warm throughout the night. It was much better than walking into a cold house after she'd gone to the hospital.

Elizabeth, her maid, had waited around to make sure Emma was asleep before she herself went home for the night. She and Isobel exchanged a few words before Isobel joined her husband for bed.

Once in bed, Richard held tightly to his wife and the two fell asleep rather quickly. They hadn't seen each other in over a week and a half and Isobel snuggled right up to her husband.

" I love you." Richard whispered.

…..

Morning came and Richard woke up to find the bed empty. He groggily looked around and saw his watch on the nightstand.

It read 10:00! He wondered if Isobel was alright. He grabbed his robe and headed across the house to their daughter's room. He felt Button nudging his leg.

He chuckled and bent down to scratch the cat's little head earning a purr.

" Aye, good morning Button. Where did they go off to?" Richard asked the cat.

The cat meowed and darted away when the sound of a scream broke the peace from the quiet morning. Richard was immediately alarmed and worried it was Isobel or Emma.

He dashed down the hall, down the stairs where the maid, his wife, and his wife were standing on chairs.

He chuckled after he realized that no one was hurt at the moment, but saw there was cause for concern since the three ladies of the house were not looking amused at his reaction.

" What's going on?" Richard asked after he warned a glare from his wife.

" DA! There's a MOUSE!" Emma squealed.

Isobel looked visibly shaken and was gripping onto the chair for dear life, but was clearly very dizzy standing on the chair as she was.

In two strides, Richard was by her side and he helped her to sit on the edge of the table instead of the chair.

The rat was in the corner of the kitchen and Richard could clearly see that the little mouse was no trouble for him, he figured Button had brought the animal in.

He grabbed for a cloth of some sort and in a few swift movements, had the mouse trapped and easily got him out the door.

" Gone!" He told the three.

" Da! You saved us! You saved us!" Emma jumped down off the chair and ran for Richard's arms.

He smiled and picked her up.

Elizabeth got down off the chair and rolled her eyes.

" Our hero!" Isobel grinned.

She joined Richard and Emma for a hug. As she hugged them, the baby kicked hard against Isobel making her gasp.

Richard had felt it, as did their daughter.

" Mum? What was that?" Emma asked as she stuck a hand up to Isobel's stomach.

" Emma we'd like to talk to you." Richard decided to take the reins on this one.

With his daughter in his arms, he grabbed Isobel's hand with a free one and the little family went to the living room and sat on the couch. Emma sat between her parents and looked up at Richard as he spoke.

" You're mama and I would like to tell you something." Richard said as he grasped Isobel's hand.

Emma looked between her mother and her father wondering what they were going to say. The 5-year-old was very smart and knew it was something big if they had to speak in private, not in front of their maid.

" I'm going to have a baby." Isobel said.

It took a second before Emma gasped. " A baby brother? Or sister?" She asked, smiling up at them.

Isobel nodded. " How do you feel about that?" She asked.

" HAPPY!" She squealed. She placed a kiss on Isobel's stomach and patted it gently.

Richard was so happy and could hardly wait for the next few months to pass. He wouldn't feel relieved until she delivered and he knew everything was fine.

Emma was so excited to have a baby sibling and was glad to have someone other than the cat to play with. She enjoyed playing with her cousins, but she didn't see them often.

Richard decided to go get dressed before Cora Crawley arrived for tea. He hoped the conversation would go well and they could still hold the wedding as planned.

TBC...


	13. Wedding Bells

Once Richard and Isobel sent Emma on her way with Edith for the afternoon, Isobel went to get herself dressed and ready for tea time. Isobel felt nervous. It was only her cousin, but still…

This was quite a lot of news to drop on Cora and she hoped and prayed this tea time wouldn't backfire on her.

" At least it's not Lady Grantham." Richard squeezed her hand, sensing her distress as he came behind her and gently squeezed her shoulders.

Isobel let out a small laugh.

" Cousin Violet isn't all that bad. I do hope I don't upset Cousin Cora. She and the girls have put quite a bit of time and effort into planning the wedding. I'd still like to have a more formal ceremony if she agrees." Isobel said.

Richard kissed her temple and nodded.

" I'm sure everything will be fine. No stress for little baby Clarkson." He chuckled.

" Little baby Clarkson is not feeling so little. I do hope we have a son. I'd love to give you a boy. A son that looks just like you." Isobel smiled sweetly. She wanted another baby boy so badly.

Richard smiled at his wife and rubbed her back.

" I'd like another girl. She'll be so beautiful like her mother and big sister." He said, patting her belly.

Isobel leaned into Richard and shut her eyes a moment savoring his arms around her and their time alone before the maid knocked on their door.

" Cora must be here." Isobel said, taking a deep breath.

" I love you. I'm right here by your side." Richard whispered in her ear.

Isobel stood with Richard's help and went down the stairs to greet her cousin.

" Thank you for inviting me for tea. I need to make it a point to stop and see you more often. Oh Dr. Clarkson, so good to see you." Cora said smiling, acknowledging the doctor standing behind Isobel.

Richard nodded in reply, keeping his hand on the small of Isobel's back.

" I've got tea set up in my study. Let's go there." Isobel said, leading the way.

Cora followed Isobel and Richard to the sitting room. Emma was out with Edith and Marigold for the day.

After the second cup of tea had been poured, Isobel decided to talk to her cousin.

" Is there a special reason we are having tea?" Cora finally asks. She had been unsure of speaking up but the room had fallen quiet. She'd noticed the glow in Isobel's cheeks and the fuller figure she was trying to cover. It shocked her at first; she was waiting for her to speak up, but she hadn't.

Isobel nodded fervently. " Well actually there is. I wanted to tell you before...the family found out. The nurses at the hospital are bound to gossip."

" Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked nodding towards Isobel indicating she knew.

" Cora, Dr. Clarkson and I...we married a few months ago. Right before he proposed in front of the family. Having Emma, I knew I didn't want to wait to merge our little family. I wanted her to have a sense of normalcy as soon as possible. The baby is due in the spring, or a little before the wedding." She blushed as it all came spilling out.

" So it is true." Cora said, rather surprised.

Isobel nodded. Richard then spoke up. " Isobel does want a wedding. We married in York in the registrar's office. But I would like to have a ceremony. She deserves one. Every bride does. The only thing that would potentially pose a problem would be the fact that she's expecting."

Cora nodded in agreement. " Of course you both deserve a wedding. I won't take no for an answer. And as for the baby, while I'm quite shocked it happened, I'm happy for you both. Dr. Clarkson you're so good with Emma and Isobel. I have no doubt you'll do wonderfully with a new baby. But a wedding is the least we could do, but I see the problem. Perhaps we could move the date up if that would help?"

" If we manage to do it soon, I'm not sure how much longer I can hide this pregnancy for." Isobel laughed. Inside she was relieved Cora wasn't disgusted or upset by any of this news. She hoped Mary and Edith would react the same.

" I'll talk to the girls and see if we can manage to get things moving along much quicker. I'll make sure Robert or Mama doesn't catch wind of this. While I'm thinking about it, do you have a room for a nursery here?" Cora asked.

Crawley house wasn't large by any means and the little family of 3 was outgrowing it. Cora wondered if they were thinking of moving? She hoped they weren't and that they planned to stay in Crawley house.

" Well, I think we will make some changes to the study and put the nursery there. We have some time before the baby arrives." Isobel said, a little off guard. She didn't even think about where the baby was going to go.

Stupid pregnancy brain. Isobel thought to herself.

" If you need help, I'd love to. It was fun helping Mary choose wallpaper for George's room." Cora smiled.

" Of course." She replied with a smile.

" Don't worry Isobel. I'll make sure you and Dr. Clarkson have a day you'll never forget. Mary and Edith will be pleased to hear of your news I'm sure." Cora said as she stood up.

Richard helped Isobel to stand as well.

" I hope they will be. We didn't intend for this to happen, but it's a blessing." Isobel said.

Cora nodded and smiled at the two before leaving to head back up to the Abbey. She was thrilled for Isobel but hoped they could manage to pull of the wedding in just a few weeks. With little time, she knew she needed to get things moving at a quicker pace.

Isobel was relieved when it was all said and done. As was Richard. He pulled his wife close and his hands came to rest just below the waist of her skirt. He smiled as he felt his little one moving around.

" You know, I never felt Emma kick once. Strange isn't it?" Isobel smiled.

" She was sitting much further back. But little Clarkson wants to be the center of attention. Oh Isobel, you make me the happiest man. I love you." He brought his hands to rest on her cheeks now; pulling her face in close for a kiss.

Isobel loved him so much. She never realized how amazing her life had become.

……...

The next several weeks flew by quickly and the weather was changing and it was getting cooler.

The leaves were changing and the wind was blowing which meant fall was here and winter was going to be approaching soon.

Isobel was now 6 and a half months pregnant and she was thrilled to get married sooner rather than later and to have the baby in just a few months. She enjoyed her pregnancy with Matthew and this one was no different. It had luckily been smooth sailing for both mother and baby.

With the help of Cora, Edith, and Mary, they were managing to put together a smaller, more intimate wedding for the couple. Isobel was excited to see her brother and his wife and their family. Richard's family was also coming to town and he was happy for them to meet his wife and daughter. He loved his family dearly.

As Isobel became further along and their wedding date drew closer, Richard had decided upon hiring a new doctor from York. With recommendations from several colleagues, he hired a young doctor by the name of Jasper Smith. He was a young man but well revered in York. He was glad to assist at Downton's hospital and take on the workload so Richard could focus on his family.

…………………………………

The day of the wedding had arrived. Isobel and Emma had spent the night at the Abbey so they could be with the family and have a special morning getting ready for the ceremony.

Isobel awoke with a start. The baby was kicking and it had startled her from a wonderful dream she'd been having.

" Hello little one. Aren't you excited this morning. You're up awfully early." Isobel smiled as she stared at her stomach.

My wedding day. I get to marry Richard. My darling amazing Richard.

She couldn't contain her excitement. She rang for her breakfast and smiled at the sleeping form beside her in bed.

Little Emma was curled up fast asleep beside her. She was clutching her stuffed rabbit as she slept. Isobel smiled down at her daughter, happy to have this experience to share with her.

Isobel stroked her cheek gently in hopes of not waking up Emma, but the 5 year old opened her eyes.

" Mummy today you get married!! I get to wear my new dress! We will look like princesses!" She gushed and hugged Isobel tightly.

Isobel giggled and hugged her close.

" You will be beautiful my darling girl." Isobel held her and rocked her back and forth as Emma enjoyed being loved by her mother.

Isobel and Richard loved their daughter unconditionally. Isobel couldn't imagine her life and how it had panned out like this and here she was about to marry again.

Breakfast was brought up and both Isobel and Emma had quite the appetite. After the two are in bed, Isobel decided it was time to see if Cora, Edith, Mary, and her sister-in- law Elizabeth were up preparing and getting ready.

Isobel took her daughter's hand and they quietly made their way through the hall and found Cora and the others all busy getting ready.

Emma ran to Sybbie and Marigold, joining them in their corner as they played dolls while the other women got ready.

" Oh Isobel, you look positively radiant this morning. Come sit down." Elizabeth smiled as she pulled her to a chair.

" I'm thrilled. Emma and I had a good breakfast. I can't believe I managed to sleep last night." She giggled.

" Everything is set to go as planned." Cora said, as she gave Isobel's hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

" How are you feeling?" Cora whispered in her ear. She hoped the excitement from the wedding wasn't too much for her or the baby. Both Mary and Edith had been worried as well.

" I'm fine. We're fine." Isobel clarified. She didn't want anyone worrying over her. She still had 2 months left to go according to Richard and things were perfect and baby Clarkson hadn't made any indication he or she was arriving soon.

Cora made sure Isobel had everything she needed to feel her most beautiful on this special day. She was so happy for her and couldn't wait to see how everything would unfold.

Mary made her way over to her mother as she finished putting her earrings on.

" Let's just hope granny or anyone else for that matter catch sight of Isobel's growing little secret." Mary whispered, unaware that the Dowager had been the first to find out.

" Isobel will be able to hide it. She's had a coat made to go over the dress. Besides, with the rush of the day, I'm sure no one will notice it." Cora replied, reassuring Mary there was no need to worry.

Mary nodded. She prayed things would go well for her.

As Isobel applied the finishing touches on her makeup, she had the girls help her into her gown. Isobel had chosen a simple cream colored dress that fell just to her ankles with a beautiful coat to match.

Edith helped Isobel fasten her hat to her head. " You look beautiful Cousin Isobel." She smiled as Isobel stood, admiring herself in the mirror.

She smiled and hugged her.

" Well, are the little flower girls dressed and ready?" Isobel had asked Emma, Sybbie, and Marigold to be in the wedding. She couldn't leave out the others and wanted them in the wedding as much as Emma.

The girls were being helped by nanny to get ready and Isobel was so glad things were running smoothly this morning.

" We should head over to the church in half an hour. It will give us time to get everyone settled." Cora announced.

Isobel giggled. It was nearly time to go already? She smiled at the site of her family gathered around.

She was missing Matthew terribly but knew he would be happy for her. He liked Dr. Clarkson.

The women were escorted to the church. Mary, Cora, and Edith in one car with Sybbie and Marigold and Isobel, her sister in-law, and Emma in the other.

Emma was sitting by Isobel's side, squealing in delight. She was so excited and couldn't wait to be a flower girl. It was all she had talked about.

The night before, Richard's brother and sister in-law came along with their children and it had been the most wonderful surprise. Richard had a charming family from Scotland and they were so kind and welcoming both she and Emma.

" Edward was a nervous wreck about the wedding. He was uncertain about being able to walk you down the aisle without crying." Elizabeth giggled.

" He's wonderful for doing so. I'm glad to have him here to walk me down." Isobel smiled.

She recalled her wedding to Reginald hadn't been quite an affair like this one but Edward had been emotional then as well. Their family was close and she was so happy to have them here and in their lives.

Once at the church, Isobel felt butterflies as she saw everyone sitting and waiting. She didn't want to peak in all the way, but they were there waiting for the bride.

Little George lit up when he saw his granny. He was to be the ringbearer.

Mary stood close, straightening his coat after he hugged his grandmother.

" Ready?" Mary asked as the others went to take their seats.

Isobel nodded. " Yes." She replied squeezing Mary's hand.

" Alright little ones it's time!" Cora said to the children. She got them all ready and then went to sit by Robert. Edith had gone in as well. Elizabeth straightened Isobel's hat and stood by as Edward took her arm.

The wedding music played softly, and the girls entered throwing petals.

Emma grinned as she saw her father standing at the end of the aisle. She couldn't wait to see her mom up there too.

Once they made it down, Edith and Mary grabbed for the girls and pulled them into the pew. George appeared and made his way down with the rings. Richard smiled at the little boy. He loved George and they'd grown quite close after several visits to the house with his wife and daughter.

Now it was time for the bride. A hush fell over the room as Isobel entered. She wasn't fond of having all the attention on her and she felt her cheeks blushing as Edward sweetly walked her down.

Violet smiled fondly at her cousin when she walked by and gave her a wink of appreciation making Isobel feel a little more content.

Richard felt his palms grow sweaty as Isobel stood near him. She was a vision of loveliness and he couldn't believe she was all his. He loved her so much. He nodded at Edward and took Isobel's hands and pulled her to the pastor. Little George was standing by their side, grinning up at them.

The ceremony began and it was short and sweet. Richard had the sweetest vows and he even recited a poem about love his mother used to recite to him as a child. It made it all the more special to have his brother here on his special day.

" I now pronounce you Dr. and Mrs. Richard Clarkson. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said.

Richard pulled Isobel close and gave her a meaningful kiss. Everyone clapped as the couple made their way down the aisle and outside to share a moment alone, which is exactly how they wanted it before everyone headed to the schoolhouse for the reception. Isobel didn't want the fuss of the reception at the Abbey. She wanted something cozy and quaint for their friends and family.

Richard pulled her close and kissed Isobel deeply once more before anyone else could come and ruin their moment alone.

" I love you Richard. You are the most amazing husband and father." Isobel giggled as she started to tear up. " And I love you, Isobel Clarkson. You make me a happy man. I love the life I get to share with you, Emma, and our new little one." He smiled as he put his arms gently around her.

Their moment of peace was ruined by the doors bursting open and Emma running for her parents.

Isobel couldn't stifle her laughter or tears. Richard picked his daughter up in his arms and they hugged.

" My beautiful family." He whispered as the three embraced. He looked back and saw Violet Crawley nod in approval. He smiled back at her before Emma was pulling him in the direction of the reception hall where there would be cake and dancing.

As the three walked over, Violet stood on the steps smiling at them.

Things really turned around for you Isobel.

…………………………………...

2 months later...

Emma eagerly sat with Cora and the rest of the family at the hospital.

They were all awaiting news of the newest member of the family to join them.

They'd arrived just an hour before to be there in support of the doctor and their cousin on the newest arrival.

" How long does this take? She's been here since yesterday evening. Isobel does enjoy keeping everyone on their toes." Violet quipped.

" Oh hush granny, babies take their time. I'm sure Isobel is doing the best she can." Mary defended.

" Quite right. But we should've heard something by now. Clarkson did say she was close when we called." Cora spoke.

They were all a little on edge and hoped everything was alright.

Meanwhile in the operating theatre, Richard was sitting by his wife as she was finishing nursing their newest little one.

The tiny baby fell asleep mid feed and Isobel couldn't help but laugh.

" Emma is going to love her new baby brother. He's perfect." Isobel smiled as she wrapped the blanket tighter around the baby boy. It was a soft knitted blue blanket Fiona Turnbull made for little Matthew when he was a baby. Isobel had taken great care of it and was happy to wrap her newest baby in it.

She couldn't believe this was real. They finally had their family complete.

Richard kissed his tiny head and then Isobel's lips

" I'll let them know." He stood up, grinning widely at his wife.

As the family was sitting around, some feeling impatient, they all stopped what they were doing when Richard came through the doors.

Emma wiggled from Cora's arms and hurried to her father.

" Well?" Robert asked.

Richard picked up his daughter and smiled.

" We have a son. A baby boy. Isobel did splendid." He announced. Everyone sighed in relief and chattered happily.

" Would you like to meet him, my little lass?" Richard asked his daughter.

Emma nodded without hesitation. The others were talking, which gave him a chance to head back to the quiet room.

Emma held her father's hand tightly. She saw her mother lying in bed with a blue bundle in her arms.

Isobel smiled sweetly at her daughter as she cautiously approached the bed.

Emma peered into the blankets at the baby and gently kissed his forehead.

" Mommy he's so small." She said as she curiously stared at the baby.

" He is, but he'll grow up to be as big as you are." Isobel smiled as she pulled Emma close.

" This is Matthew Andrew Clarkson. But we will call him Andrew. Andrew this is your big sister, Emma." Isobel said softly as she handed the baby over into Emma's arms.

Richard helped his little girl support tiny Andrew's head and she smiled warmly.

" I love him." She said.

" We love you both very much." Isobel said.

" I love my wee little lad and lass and you, Isobel. Thank you for giving me two of the most beautiful children." He whispered and kissed her temple.

This would be a day the Clarkson family would never forget.

The end!!! Thank you so much to all my readers for the comments and reviews! It means the world to me!


End file.
